


【盾铁】一个放飞的钢铁侠（完）

by ironrain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironrain/pseuds/ironrain
Summary: 快乐就完事了——————————已完结，搬运存档





	【盾铁】一个放飞的钢铁侠（完）

1、

Clint现在很不高兴，因为Tony变得特别无理取闹。

虽然他一直都挺任性自我，但是从没像现在这么毫无底线过。

要知道他们所有人都住在复仇者大厦，虽然不在同一层，但是想到自己的头顶或者脚下每天晚上都有一群人在开狂欢party，作为一个安静地美男子，Clint感到非常不舒服。

伟大的鹰眼侠是一个喜欢钻通风管的安静地美男子，你有意见吗？

总之，Tony现在每天晚上都带着一大群陌生的男女出入复仇者大厦，他们不分日夜地狂欢，好像他们的人生就只剩下这一个选择。

这可是复仇者大厦，所有复仇者的家，而现在，Tony完全不管队友们的怨声载道，只顾他自己高兴。

Tony还每天搂着或纯情或妖艳的美人回他自己的房间，用屁股想也知道他在干什么。

虽然他是个花花公子，但是要知道自从复仇者成立之后他就再也没有带他的那些乱七八糟的小情人回家过了。

Clint觉得他受到了伤害，所以他去找了Steve。

这就是为什么Steve现在坐在tony面前，跟他“谈谈”。

“你有什么困难我们可以一起解决，”Steve说，“我们是一个团队，你不能什么事情都瞒着我们。”

“无意冒犯，队长，”tony抬手制止了Steve，“你到底想说什么？”

“Tony，你一直在带人回去过夜。”Steve说。

“是的，有什么问题吗？”Tony说，“我一直都是个花花公子，所有人都知道，我带人回家过夜不是很正常吗？”

“可是你以前从来没把人带回复仇者大厦过。”Steve说。

“我没带过吗？”Tony想了想，“好像真没有，抱歉，但是这有什么不对吗？”

“Clint觉得他们太吵了，Bruce也是。”Steve说。

“哦，那真是抱歉，”Tony说，“但是我们不在同一层，我相信复仇者大厦的隔音效果还不错，不，不对，应该是世界顶级。”

“你知道Clint有时候会喜欢待在……一些地方，”Steve说，“他总是会被你的那些party惊醒。”

“哦，”Tony的反应很冷淡，他问，“你的意思是他跑到通风管然后被吓到了是我的错？”

“我没有这个意思。”Steve说。

“那你究竟是什么意思？”Tony皱眉。

“我们是一个团队，Tony。”Steve诚恳地看着Tony，他的蓝眼睛真是该死的好看，或许是光线原因，Tony并没有发现他的眼睛里带绿色。

“是的，我们是一个团队，”Tony说，“我没有否定过这一点。”

Steve看着他，眼睛里的不赞同几乎要溢出来了，但是Tony实在想不出来他到底做错了什么。

“你想说什么可以直接说的，队长。”Tony说。

“我们觉得……”Steve犹豫了半晌，“虽然我不该干涉你的生活，但是现在它已经影响到了所有人，Tony，你能不能……能不能收敛一点？”

“我们是一个团队。”他补充。

“哦，我明白你的意思了，”Tony说，“我对你们造成困扰了，是吗？”

“你知道我们中有很多人喜欢安……”Steve停下说了半截的话，“抱歉，但是大家都比较喜欢安静地环境。”

“你不必道歉，队长，”Tony说，“我没有责怪你的意思，这确实是我的错。”

“谢谢你的理解，Tony，”Steve感激地看着他。

“不用谢我，我们是一个团队，团队之间应该互相包容不是吗。”Tony说。

Steve短促地笑了一下，“是的，我们应该互相包容”。

“我不会再在复仇者大厦办party了。”Tony说。

“谢谢你。”Steve说，除了这句他不知道该怎么接话了，虽然以前Tony也总会说些他无法理解的话，却也总会适时地和他聊几句。

“说真的，Clint根本不该让你来，我美好的下午茶时间都被浪费了，我本来和上次party遇到的那个美人约好了……哦，你怎么还在？”Tony抱怨了一句。

“抱歉。”Steve感到他有点尴尬。

“好了，我知道。”Tony说，他有点不耐烦了，“毕竟我们是一个团队。”

“我们是一个团队。”Steve微笑。

2、

当Steve发现Tony不在复仇者大厦的时候已经是一周后了。

这其实不能怪他，要知道Tony经常待在工作室里几天不出来，原本Steve是负责将他从工作室拖出来的那个人，但是内战之后他们之间的气氛一直很尴尬，Steve觉得他已经没有资格再负责这件事了。而Tony离开的时候就好像他只是随便出门逛逛，他什么都没带走。

Steve有点心慌，忍不住担心Tony是不是失踪了，或者是被什么人绑架了。

他把这事告诉Natasha，希望她能给个意见。

“不见了？”Natasha有点奇怪，“是去Malibu了吗？”

“Friday说他不在Malibu。”Steve神色不安。

“你想太多了，队长，”Natasha说，“他或许只是去什么地方谈个生意，他经常这样。”

“但是以前他会告诉我……我们。”Steve还是很担心。

“你说的也对，”Natasha说，“但是如果他出事了Friday肯定会通知我们。”

“我知道，但是我很担心。”Steve说

“好吧。为什么不问问pepper，”Natasha说，“她肯定知道他在哪。”

3、

事实上pepper并不知道他在哪。

“他最近一直到处跑，”Pepper说，“如果你能把他抓回来就太好了，我有一堆文件要他签。”

“不过你放心，他肯定没失踪，因为每天他都会给我打电话让我去收拾他那一堆烂摊子。”

“收拾什么？”Steve不解。

“哦，你不知道，”Pepper说，“他除了复仇者大厦和Malibu的别墅还有很多房产，他一直在这些房子间轮换着玩。”

“他每天开party却从来不去收拾自己留下的烂摊子！我现在不仅要帮他处理公司还要帮他处理他的那些一夜情！上帝！虽然我以前就帮他处理这些，但是那时候至少不用全权负责他的公司！”

“为什么连你都管不住他了！自从加入复仇者他明明已经收敛很多了！为什么又变成这样了！我受够了！去他的超级英雄！去他的钢铁侠！让他跟他的玩具过一辈子吧！”

Pepper已经狂躁了。

Steve默默退出房间，好吧，至少知道Tony没有危险了。

4、

一个月之后Steve忍不住又去找了Natasha。

“好吧，我现在也很担心他了，”Natasha说，“他已经一个月没回来了。”

“我不知道他在哪，他只跟Pepper单线联系。”Steve沮丧地说。

“别丧气，这可不是我认识的美国队长。”Natasha说，“我们现在知道他总是会在他的房子里。”

“是的。他一直在他的房子里，”Steve说，“我查过了，他的房产遍布世界各地，这一个月他已经跑遍全球了，就算他每天换一个地方，他的房子也够他住很长时间。”

“哦？”Natasha挑眉，“这么说他是铁了心不回来？”

“他大概还在生气。”Steve说，看起来很失望。

“我想Tony不是那么小气的人，他没有怪过别人，你们都没有错。”Natasha说。

Steve点点头，“你说得对，他不是小气的人，但是他为什么不回来。”

5、

所谓“说曹操，曹操到”就是这么回事了。

前一天Steve还跟Natasha商量怎么把Tony找回来，今天他就自己出现在大厦里了。

他看起来精神焕发，神采奕奕，比起前段时间的萎靡不振简直是天壤之别。

“嗨铁罐，你终于回来了，”Clint单手搂上他的脖子，“你去哪了？看起来过得不错。”

“嗨肥鸟，好久不见，”Tony说，不动神色地挣开他的手臂，“我去拯救世界，世界需要Tony Stark。”

“胡说，世界最需要鹰眼侠。”Clint不甘示弱。

“一个飞不起来的鹰眼侠吗？”Tony嘲讽。

“你能飞起来，但是我能把你射下来。”Clint叫道。

眼见两人又要因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来了，Steve连忙插入两人之间，“你去哪了？Tony。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“好吧好吧，你们能不要像个犯人一样轮流审问我吗？我回家了，就这么简单。”

“可是你不在这。”Steve脱口说道。

“嘿，大兵，谁跟你说只有这里是我家了，”Tony说，“全世界都有我家。”

Steve愣了一下，有些不知所措地看着他。

“你把一座房子叫‘家’？”Natasha皱眉。

“那是我的房子，”Tony说，“我的房子当然是我的家。你们很烦啊，别围着我了。”

“Friday！我的咖啡机还在吗？”他问。

“你居然说我们烦？”Clint一脸不可思议，“我们在关心你！你居然说我们烦？！”

Natasha拉住他，皱着眉看着Tony念叨着咖啡回了自己房间。

6、

“他不对劲。”Natasha说。

“他哪里不对劲了，”Clint哼了两声，“他还是这么讨厌，他居然说我烦！”

“不，”Natasha说，“那不一样，和以前不一样了。”

“对。”Steve说。

Natasha看着他，“队长，你知道是怎么回事吗？”

“我不知道，”Steve迷惑地说，“我觉得……很奇怪。”

“我觉得他看上去没什么不同，”Clint嘟哝，“一个标准的Tony Stark。”

“对，”Natasha说，“就是这里不一样了。”

“他以前不会对着我们这么Tony Stark。”

7、

虽然Natasha这么说了，但是大家其实没有明白她的意思。

Bruce从他的实验室出来的时候大家还是和乐融融的打算一起吃饭。

因为Tony回来了，Steve很高兴的难得做了一顿大餐。

“Tony说他还有事先走了。”Bruce坐在他的位置上说。

“他又走了？！”Steve不敢相信。

“搞什么，”Clint有些生气，“他到底回来干什么的！”

“一些放在实验室的东西，”Bruce说，“他过几天有个展览需要展示。”

“他说过展览会在哪了吗？”Steve问。

“就在Stark博览会。”Bruce说。

Natasha没说话。  
8、

Stark博览会简直人山人海。

Steve试了几下还是决定从偏门进了，Tony曾经跟他说过这里留着一个专门用来躲避记者的小门。

Tony在向人们展示他的发明，残疾人的福音。

Steve知道那是他为Rhodey设计的，不过看起来它已经被改进过了。

“嗯哼~各位，我知道你们都在想我，我也想你们，什么？没有？真的没有？”

“有——”Steve看到一个男人拼命挥动手中的荧光棒。

等等？荧光棒？这里确定是科技展而不是什么明星的演唱会？

“哦，我看到你了，对，就是你，最用力的那个，你好，你叫什么？抱歉我大概听不见，不过没关系，你认识我就行了。”

那个男人激动地就要上桌，他旁边的女士踩着高跟鞋狠狠地踹了他一脚。

Steve觉得那应该很疼，但是他认为他应该受这一下。

“好啦，亲爱的，今天的主角不是我，虽然我依然那么完美。”

Steve周围的人发出一阵刺耳的尖叫声。

“我刚刚说什么来着，今天的主角不是我，哦，我是不是该介绍它了，我的新发明。它叫……事实上我还没给他起名字，但是就在刚刚我决定叫他Stark助行器了。”

“我爱你！Tony！”人群中有一个人大声尖叫。  
“我也爱你，宝贝。”Tony给了那个方向一个飞吻，再次引起一阵排山倒海地尖叫，“但是Tony stark属于所有人。”

“也属于我！”那个人爬上桌子大喊。随即被他周围的人扯下来一顿胖揍。

“属于我！”一个人喊。

“属于我！”又有人喊。

“属于我！”所有人大喊。

Steve呆看着场中一片呼声，觉得他们吵的脑仁都要炸了。

“嘿！队长，这可真吵。”Clint说。

Steve吓了一跳，才发现Clint不知道什么时候出现在他身边。

他略显僵硬地点头。

“你没事吧，队长，”clint问，“看起来脸色很可怕。”

“没事。”Steve冲他笑笑。他当然知道自己的脸色很可怕。

“亲爱的，我刚刚说到哪了？你们应该安静一点，我听不到自己的声音了。”Tony抬了抬手。

全场安静下来。

“哦，宝贝，我爱死你们了。”

“你们肯定在想，Stark出品必属精品，但是价钱也绝对是‘精品’，是吗？哦，我看到有人举手了，乖孩子，你很诚实。”

所有人笑了起来。Steve也忍不住微笑。

“但是有时候Stark也会做做好事，毕竟他还有份职业叫超级英雄。”

“钢铁侠！”Steve旁边一位装扮雍容的女士突然喊了起来。

“钢铁侠！”“钢铁侠！”很快，呼喊‘钢铁侠’的声音传遍全场。

Steve忍不住有些激动，或许是这里的气氛太好了，令他控制不住想要跟着他们一起喊。

“鹰眼侠才是最帅的，”Clint嘀咕道，然后他不情愿的说，“铁罐最多第二帅。”

Steve知道Clint只是一点也不想认输，尤其是输给Tony，但是他实在忍不住在心底反驳，钢铁侠就是比鹰眼帅。

“钢铁侠！”Steve吃了一惊，看向Clint。

“我不是觉得他很帅，只是现在所有人都在喊，我不喊不是很奇怪吗。”Clint解释。

Steve眨了眨眼，跟着喊；“钢铁侠！”

然后他对一脸目瞪口呆的Clint说：“我也不想很另类。”

“停——”Tony再次抬手，“人人都爱钢铁侠，但是他今天不是主角，所以你们别想让他在这里表演穿衣秀。”

又是一阵尖叫。

Steve觉得在场的人回去之后大概都要说不出话了。

“让我们回到我们今天的主角上，Stark也会做好事，所以我承诺，所有在超级英雄所造成的事故中残疾的任何人，都可以免费获得一件……我刚刚给它起了什么名字？算了，你们知道我说的什么。”

周围的喊叫声几乎将顶棚掀飞，Steve却觉得心里十分安静，他所喜欢的、所爱着的人就是这么一个发光体，他拥有吸引所有人的魅力，能够引导所有人的情绪，只要他想，他可以让任何人爱上他。

他知道这会场的所有人都逃不掉了，他们已经掉入Stark无意识编织的大网，被他的魅力捕获，心甘情愿成为他的养分。

他们依然会有自己的爱人，依然会对别人心动，但是心底有一个角落已经被台上的那个人牢牢占据，再也不能放进别人了。

“最后我还要说一句，虽然今天它才是主角，但是Tony Stark从来不做配角，所以我要抢它的风头了。”

他的Tony，自恋也自恋的人尽皆知。

“Tony！你真可爱！”Steve听见一个女孩的叫声。

“这位甜心，你刚刚说什么？可爱？不，不对。你应该说帅。没错，我帅的无与伦比。”他抬了抬自己的脸，让所有人都能看到他脸上的笑容。

“是可爱！”Steve喊。没去管Clint越发惊悚的眼神。

“好吧，可爱。从今天开始，可爱这个词的意思就是像Tony Stark一样的完美了。”Tony向台下挥了挥手。

“我曾经说过，我们不能因为惧怕错误而止步不前。现在我依然会这样说，内战已经过去，我们找到了一条更好的路，因为我们没有因为可能发生的悲剧而退缩。现在我要送给所有不能行走的人们一句话，这也是我曾经说过的，先跑再走。不要惧怕跌倒，你的每一次跌倒都在为你的奔跑铺路。”

“所以，女士们先生们！跑起来！”他张开双臂。

9、

展会结束跟往常一样是一个混乱而有序的party。

Steve向Tony的方向走了两步，很快被挤得看不见他在哪了，只能听到Tony在跟身边的每一个人调情。

Tony从服务员盘中端了一杯酒，推开一个黏在他身上的女士，伸手扯了扯领带将它拉开一点空隙，没去管周围的人盯着他胸口的眼神。

“Mr.Stark，听说您已经一个月没有回复仇者大厦了，你是打算脱离复仇者了吗？”一个女人挤进来，顶着周围的人愤怒的目光问。

“哦，甜心，你是谁？”他看了看她，“你是记者？你没带工作牌？那么我不会回答你的问题。”

“您逃避了我的问题，是默认了吗？”那个女人大声问。

“随你怎么说。”Tony已经可以想到明天的标题大概是‘惊天内幕！钢铁侠表示脱离复仇者’或者‘复仇者再次分裂！是什么逼走了钢铁侠！’之类的胡扯玩意儿，但是谁在乎，他耸了耸肩。

“宝贝们，我需要一点私人空间。”Tony说，从人群中走出来，然后抬手制止了所有人的跟随，“私人空间，嗯？”他眨了眨眼，冲着带头的男人抛了个魅眼。

Steve注意到那个人是最开始带头喊‘我爱你’的人。

他盯着那个人看了一会儿，直到那人从意淫中回过神来……别问他怎么知道那个人在意淫的，他就是知道。

再一转头Tony已经搂着另一个女人跳舞了。

Steve磨了磨牙，憋着气跟到他身边不远处。

“队长，我们不去找铁罐吗？”Clint问。

“再等等，”Steve说，“我们得找个他身边没有人的时间。”

“好吧。”Clint说，拿起桌上的甜点吃了起来。

但是想要找个Tony身边没有人的时候实在太难了，总有人想要凑到他身边占他的便宜和……占他的便宜。

没错，不管男女，都是在占他的便宜。

比如说现在贴在Tony身上的女人，她几乎整个人都黏在他身上了，她似乎巴不得Tony能直接在这里把她操到站不起来一样，偏要在跳舞的时候蹭着Tony。

等到她好不容易被Tony打发了，马上又来个男人想要跟Tony跳舞。

说真的，男人？那么到底谁跳女步？

最重要的是，那个男人的手一直不老实，总想往Tony的屁股上放。

当然，所有人都想摸一摸Tony的屁股，但是没人能摸到，没人！除非跟他上床。

Steve沉思良久，制定了一个计划。

10、

Tony谈笑着，随手搂住一人，“我爱你，美人，金发大胸。”他喝干手中的酒，“和美国队长有点像……”  
“Tony，”被他搂住的美人无奈地叫他，“你喝醉了。”  
“醉了？不，我没有，我还能认出你有点像美国队长。”他说着随手将酒杯丢开，玻璃杯破碎的声音在嘈杂的大厅里没有激起半点波澜。  
“Tony。”美人哭笑不得的看着他。  
“这个语气有点耳熟。”Tony说，终于大发慈悲的看向美人的脸。  
“哦，哦，”他说，“你跟美国队长有点像，美人，金发大胸。”  
然后他突然反应过来，“你他妈的就是美国队长！”  
11、

Tony将他从party上钓到的美国队长带回休息室。

不，没有拉灯，没有！

他将西装脱下挂在衣架上，将老早就想解开的领带取下，顺手松开几颗扣子。

“所以，你们到底来干嘛的？”他舒服地躺在椅子上问。

Steve尴尬的别开脸，不太敢看他露出的锁骨。

“你这是什么态度，”Clint不高兴，“队长一直在担心你。”

“哦，”Tony说，“你们现在知道我没事了？我一点问题都没有。”

“Tony，你一直没有回来。”Steve说。

“我为什么要过去，”Tony皱眉，“那里没什么用到我的地方。”

“我们是一个团……”

“我知道我们是一个团队，你不必一直强调。”Tony不耐烦地打断他。

“你不能完全不跟队友交流，Tony，我们很长时间没看到你了。”Steve说。

“那又怎么样，”Tony说，“复仇者出击的时候我没有缺席，哦，最近没什么反派，我明白了，你担心我会缺席？放心好了，我还记得我是一个复仇者呢。”

“我不是这个意思，我是说……”

“队长，你不必这么委婉的跟他说，”Clint说，“铁罐你是不是故意装作听不懂，队长的意思是你应该回去跟我们一起生活。”

“我为什么要跟你们一起生活。”Tony非常不能理解。

“我们是一个……”

“我们是一个团队，好的我知道了，然后呢？”Tony再次很不礼貌的打断他，“我知道你们是我的队友，然后呢？你们到底什么毛病，脱离不了妈妈的小鸟？干嘛非要一起生活。”

“你说谁是小鸟！你以前都是跟我们一起生活的！”Clint叫道。

“哦，抱歉，”Tony诚恳地道歉，“我以为你们是我的家人，Natasha说的没错，我太自大了，我以为我可以作为家人帮你们选择更好的人生，但显然我错了，我们只是队友而已，我管的太多了。”

Steve震惊地看着他。

“等等，”Clint说，他将Tony的话在脑子里仔细思考了一遍，要知道这实在有点难度，“你什么意思？”

“我说很抱歉，我以为我们是家人，所以做了一些作为队友属于过界的事，我以后不会这样了。”Tony诚恳地看着他，“够清楚明白吗？”

12、

Steve和Clint是半夜回到大厦的，他们叫醒了所有人。

幸运的是Bruce还没有睡下，否则他们真的不知道是不是应该叫醒他，他们一点也不想面对一个睡眠不足的hulk。

“队长？你们怎么了？”Bruce问，“你们看上去……”他想了想“……像被hulk砸过一样。”

Steve苦笑了下。

“是Tony那边出什么问题了吗？”Natasha问。

Clint闷闷地看了她一眼，“铁罐他……”

“Mr.stark怎么了？”幻视飘过来。

“……队长。”Clint求助地看向Steve。

“我们失去他了。”Steve声音干涩地说。

13、

“你说过他和以前不一样了。”Steve神色黯然，“他确实不一样了，他不再将我们当做家人了。”

“谁？”Wanda走过来，“什么不一样了。”

“铁罐不在乎我们了。”Clint低头说。

“那不可能！”Wanda脱口而出。

Natasha看了她一眼。

“他亲口说的。”Clint说。

“他或许只是故意气你，”Natasha说，“他经常这么干。”

“不，不是的，”Steve疲惫的说，“他是认真的，我知道他是认真的。”

“可是我觉得也没什么不同。”Bruce说。

“那只是因为对他来说你不仅仅是家人和队友，你还是他的朋友，”Steve苦笑，“而我……我大概仅仅是队友了。”

“是因为……内战吗？”Bruce低声问。

他一点也不喜欢这个词，但是往好了想，至少这代表着他们都是自己人。

Steve不说话。

14、

“他还跟你说了什么？”Natasha问。

“他说以后不会再介入我们的生活了，也希望我们不要对他的生活指指点点，”Clint说，“复仇者集结的时候他不会缺席。”

“好，我明白了，”Natasha说，“他的意思是只作为队友，不再有深入的关系。”

“他以为复仇者是什么？我们之间的关系就这么让他随便定义了吗？”

“他说你让他不要太自大了，”Clint说，“所以他决定不再作为家人为我们做出选择了。”

“他这么说？”Natasha皱眉。

“听起来是这样。”Steve说。

“你跟他这么说过？”Bruce问。

“我说过，但是我非常确定我说的不是这个意思。”Natasha说。

“很抱歉打扰你们，但是我不明白，”幻视说，“Romanova小姐这句话究竟是什么意思？”

“你听到了？”Natasha问。

幻视点头，“根据Romanova小姐的性格这句话的意思是告诫Mr.stark不要以为只有自己才是对的，但是结合当时的情况，Romanova小姐放走了作为敌方的队长等人，这句话的意思是否是表明自己的立场。”

“幻视，队长从来不是敌方，”Natasha说，“我们或许会因为立场不同开战，但一直都是一个整体。”

“那句话，”她顿了一下，“我当时对Tony的不信任有些愤怒，所以说了些伤人的话，很抱歉，但是我并没有Tony说的那些意思。”

“所以这是一个误会？”Clint问。

“他怎么可能不在乎你们。”Wanda说。

“那我们是不是可以把铁罐找回来了，”Clint说，“没人跟我抢东西打嘴炮我有点不习惯。”

Natasha摇了摇头。

Clint不解。

“不仅仅是这个原因，”Natasha说，“不仅仅只是因为这句话。”

15、

Tony送走两人之后就回到了party。

说真的，他觉得他们挺奇怪的。

明明不想见到他，干嘛还要来找他。

他在复仇者大厦的时候他们真的讨厌死他了，以前他以为他们只是嘴上说说，其实心里还是挺在意他的，所以也没有把他们经常性的抱怨他的话当真。

可是现在他发现他根本搞错了，他们就是讨厌他，没有什么……那个词怎么说来着，口嫌体正直？

好像哪里不对。

不过算了，总之就是那个意思，他们心口一致地讨厌他。

既然如此，他为什么还要在复仇者大厦里讨嫌？

世界上有那么多人爱Tony Stark，他没必要因为那几个不喜欢他的人伤心。

他忍不住想到队长，队长离开之前那个表情挺让人心疼的，Tony一直很喜欢他的蓝眼睛，像阳光下Malibu的海面，给他一种在家里的安宁感。

但是队长显然没有这种感觉。

Tony有些遗憾，他不会去缠着不喜欢他的人。

“各位——”他拉长声音，引起所有人的注意，“今天的party结束了，没错，今天就是这么早。”

“在场的各位美人，我依然爱你们，虽然我不会带你们回家。”

“我的承诺不会变，但是，我得跑路了。”

“假如我再在这里待半个小时，不，或许不需要半个小时，我亲爱的小辣椒就要来抓我回去了。”

“为了伟大的未来，为了明天依然能够和你们见面，我要先走一步了。”

“Pepper亲爱的，我知道你在看着我，必须要说的是我爱你，但是我一点也不想面对你的高跟鞋，等你冷静下来了我一定会去找你的。”

“那么再见，各位甜心。”

他挥了挥手，钢铁侠战衣一片片飞来，服帖地装备在他身上，他从台上飞起来，隔着面罩给了所有人一个吻，然后在众人的欢呼与尖叫中离开。  
16、

Happy战战兢兢地从后视镜看了下Pepper，事实上Tony那番话并没有说错，Pepper确实在看着他，通过遍布会场的摄像头。

“看着路，Happy。”Pepper头也不抬地说。

“抱歉。”Happy说，又忍不住看了她一眼。

“你放心好了，我没生气。”Pepper说，看着影像里那个神采飞扬的人。

Happy没说话，如果Pepper能够看到他的脸，肯定能够发现他一脸不信。

“我没生气，”Pepper平静地说，“确实，我非常讨厌为他收拾那些烂摊子，但那不是重点。”

“可是那看上去就是重点。”Happy不由自主地说，随即飞快闭上嘴。

“那不是重点，”Pepper说，影像里的人穿上他的盔甲，带着炫丽的红色离开了会场，“比起那些烂摊子，我更讨厌的是在我为他收拾完那些之后，他依然不开心。”

Happy吃惊地看着她，这下他不再通过后视镜而是直接回过头了。

“看着路，”Pepper说，“的确，我讨厌他作为钢铁侠，但那只是因为它会令他遇到危险，而不是因为钢铁侠本身。”

“老板喜欢它。”Happy扭过头。

“是的，他喜欢，”Pepper说，那道红色从她头顶的天空飞过，美丽地惊人，如果里面的人不是她关心在意的人，如果不是每次看见那道红色都意味着他又在她不知道地方做些危险的事，或许她也会像那些被他迷惑地人们一样欢呼雀跃。

“他喜欢，但是对我来说，它只是以他的生命为养料的恶魔。”Pepper说，那道美丽的红影渐渐远去，很快就看不见了。

“大概没人会同意你的看法。”Happy说。

“我以为我可以让他放弃成为钢铁侠，但是我失败了，所以我只能尽我所能帮助他，让他不为除此之外的事情操心。”Pepper说，“事实证明我又错了，他喜欢作为钢铁侠，但是他依然不开心。”

“老板今天看上去挺高兴的。”Happy说。

“没错，他很高兴，”Pepper收回目光，“所以我没生气。”

Happy张大了嘴。

“很奇怪吗？我爱他，我当然希望他一直高兴。”

Happy抓紧方向盘，总觉得自己似乎知道了什么不得了的事。

“开始我只为他一个人，后来变成整个复联。我愿意为复联支付战损，愿意为他们应付那些政客，愿意为他们在全世界面前说话，不是因为他们多伟大，也不是因为他们救过多少人，甚至不是因为他们是正确的。”

“只是因为他们是他在意的人，他想要为他们付出。”

“呃……”Happy顿了顿，“你为什么不告诉他。”

“假如我告诉他，”Pepper想象了一下那个场景，“我确实不在意帮他管理他的公司，帮他打发他的一夜情，帮他解决他突发奇想引起的一系列麻烦，但那不代表我对这些喜闻乐见。”

17、

“所以你就跑来了？”Rhodey问。

Tony大大咧咧毫无形象地瘫倒在Rhodey家的沙发上，完全不顾那一身昂贵的西装上被压出的褶皱，“没错，然后我就跑来了。”

“Pepper会杀了你的。”Rhodey说。

“她不会，她爱我。”Tony打了个寒颤，强辩道。

“她爱你，但是她会杀了你。”Rhodey说。

Tony心虚地看向天花板。

“你来我这里没用，她轻而易举就能找过来。”Rhodey说。

“我没躲她，”Tony说，“队长又害我没能约到在party上遇到的美女，我只好来你这里将就一晚上。”

“他们又来找你了。”Rhodey瞬间紧张起来，“他们又要你干什么了？”

“没干什么，”Tony说，“他们希望我回去。”

“哦，”Rhodey说，不着痕迹地观察他的表情，慢慢问，“你同意了？”

“没有，”Tony坐起来，伸手抓过茶几上的杯子喝了一口，“shit！这是什么？”

“中药，”Rhodey面不改色地说，“听说效果很好。”

Tony整张脸都皱起来了，他控诉地看向Rhodey，“为什么你不告诉我！”

“你动作太快了，”他说着状似艰难地起身，“你知道，内战之后我就一直……行动不便。”

“抱歉，”Tony愧疚起来，“是我的错……”

“跟你无关，”Rhodey说，有意无意地将他们和队长划分开来，“做出选择的是我自己，打伤我的也不是你，当然我没有责怪幻视的意思，只是我们和队长他们的立场不同而已。”

Tony点了点头，觉得好像哪里不太对又说不上来。

Rhodey心里松了口气，绝对不能让他对队长他们心软，他现在这样挺好的，虽然生活不规律又滥交，但是精神状态可比以前好多了，他一点也不想再让Tony跟那些精英特工，强化大兵混在一起。

他和Pepper都搞错了一点，他们以为跟那些人在一起对Tony更好，更能保护他，却忘了以Tony的性格很难得到那些人的理解，于是相较起来Tony成了更容易受伤的那一个。

18、

电话响的时候Tony惊得差点从沙发上跳起来，Rhodey知道他一直在担心Pepper找来，于是起身接了电话。

“Rhodey，是我。”Pepper说。

“有事吗？”Rhodey问，同时向Tony打了个手势示意是Pepper。

Tony挤眉弄眼表情夸张手舞足蹈的表示让他告诉Pepper他不在。

“队长他们明天应该会去你那儿，”Pepper说，“让他明天躲好。”

“是的，他不在。”Rhodey说，冲着Tony比了个“OK”的手势。

“他们一个月前来找过我，被我堵回去了，你知道应该怎么说。”Pepper说。

“我知道，见到他我会告诉你。”Rhodes说，Tony对他竖了个大拇指。

“队长今天去找了Tony，我不知道他们都说了什么，你尽量问出来，我怀疑他们已经知道了，现在是关键时刻，绝对不能让他们几句话就把Tony哄走。”

“放心，我知道怎么做。”Rhodey说，“那么我先挂了。”

Pepper挂断电话，冲着目瞪口呆的Happy露出一个令人胆寒的微笑。

“有时候我们需要一点小小的心机。”她说。  
19、

“这也不行那也不对，到底要怎么样？”Clint问，有点不爽地说：“我觉得他自己玩的挺高兴的。”

“听你们的说法他是挺高兴的。”Natasha说。

众人沉默了，终于意识到Tony和他们在一起可能根本没有他们想象中那么高兴。

“我觉得我们可能搞错了，”Clint说，“我得承认，跟你们在一起我挺高兴的，虽然很少能见到我的家人，但是和神盾比起来这已经好太多了。”

“除了这里我没有可以称为家的地方，”Bruce说，“我喜欢在外面，因为那很自由，但更重要的原因是我知道有个地方会一直接纳我。”

“我……我不知道，”Wanda迟疑着，“但是……但是这里已经是我这么多年来待得时间最长的地方了，以前我们……很少在一个地方超过一个月。”

“我喜欢这里，我喜欢你们。”她说。

“被国王听到他大概要生气了。”Sam说，“当然不是说Wakanda不好，只是我大概还是比较习惯这里。”

“Tasha，你觉得呢？”Clint盯着Natasha。

Natasha甩他一个白眼，“虽然你们幼稚又任性，但是我现在还在这呢，”她嫌弃地看着所有人，“别让我说第二遍。”

Clint冲Natasha露出一个傻笑，然后问Steve，“队长？你的意思呢？”

“我……”他垂下头，又想了想，“我……”

“你可以慢慢想。”Natasha说，“等你想清楚了，我们还有一起说清的机会。”

“那么我们达成一致了？”Clint问。

他收获了一排整齐的点头。

幻视困惑地看着众人，为什么没人问他？

20、

Rhodey第二天特地起了个大早，然后将家里通往二楼的楼梯全封了起来。

他抱着邻居家的小女孩坐在客厅看电视，耐心地等着队长找上门来。

早上七点，这个时间跟他们预估地差不多，他数着门铃响了三声，起身打开了门。

“早上好，Rhodey。”入眼的是美国精神领袖用Tony的话说是美国甜心的灿烂笑脸。

说真的那有些刺眼，幸好他早有准备。

“早上好，队长。”Rhodey对着他露出一个有点意外又显得十分热情的笑脸将Steve迎了进来。

他们坐回沙发上，Rhodey重新将女孩儿抱起来。

“这位是？”Steve面露疑惑。

“是我邻居家的女儿，叫Amy。”Rhodey微笑道，然后对Amy说，“这位是Steve叔叔。”

“Steve叔叔。”Amy乖巧地叫了一声。

“抱歉，我可能没带礼物。”Steve有点尴尬。

“那并不重要，队长，没人会责怪你。”Rhodey笑道，“你今天怎么想到来我这里？”

“我……呃……”Steve仔细地观察他的表情，“我想问问，Tony在你这吗？”

“Tony不见了？”Rhodey面色如常，看上去带了点小小的吃惊，“他不在复仇者大厦吗？”

“是的，他不在，”没有看出什么异常，Steve有点怀疑Natasha判断错误，“他很长时间没回去了。”

“不用担心，队长，”Rhodey笑道，显得很不以为然，“昨天晚上Pepper还跟我说Tony又不知道跑哪去了，我还觉得她大惊小怪，没想到你也这样。放心，他以前也经常这样，等他玩腻了自然就会回去了。”

“可是他已经很久没有像这样了，”Steve说，蓝色的眼睛流露出担忧地情绪，“我们很担心他出事了。”

“你想太多了，他可是花花公子，这都是很正常的。”Rhodey从茶几上端起酒杯。

“或许你是对的。”Steve盯着那个酒杯，若有所思地说，“也许我不该这么担心，毕竟Tony总是有很多应酬。”

Rhodey抿了一口酒，笑道：“我的早餐大概好了，能帮我照看下Amy吗？”

“当然，”Steve说，将Amy从Rhodey手上接过来，“但是你现在喝酒不健康。”

“哦，哦，”Rhodey说，将酒杯放下耸了耸肩，“这听起来会像是你跟Tony说的话。”

他小心地扶着沙发起身，Steve愧疚地看着他，“抱歉……”

“打住，”Rhodey制止他，“我一点也不为我的决定后悔，所以你也不用感到抱歉。”

Steve闭上嘴，看着他慢慢走进厨房。

21、

Rhodey家看上很不错，Steve以他美术生的眼光看来比Tony的大厦漂亮多了。

他抱着Amy在客厅里转了一圈，在楼梯处停下。

“Steve叔叔，Rhodey叔叔楼上在装修。”Amy眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛说。

“呃，哦，”Steve短暂地笑了下，注意到她的眼睛是像Tony一样的蜜色，“Rhodey叔叔每天都是自己做早饭吗？”

“当然不是，”Amy说，“Rhodey叔叔只有偶尔才会自己做。”

“那他今天怎么想起自己做了。”Steve看了眼被封住的楼梯口，犹豫了片刻还是打消了上去看看的念头。

“我怎么知道，”Amy鄙视地看了Steve一眼，“Steve叔叔好笨，你可以自己问啊。”

“呃……”Steve有点尴尬，他还是第一次被这么小的孩子鄙视，“是的，我应该去问他。”

他走到阳台，将Amy放到吊篮上。

“你认识Tony吗？”他问。

“当然认识，”Amy晃着双脚，“Tony叔叔是Rhodey叔叔最好的朋友，他经常过来。”

“他们认识很久了吗？”Steve问，最好的朋友？

“当然很久啦，他们认识的时候我还没有出生呢。”Amy气呼呼地看着Steve，“Steve叔叔很笨啊，我还没有出生，我怎么会知道他们认识多久了。”

“呃……抱歉？”Steve试探地说，“他最近来过吗？”

“没有！”Amy鼓着腮帮子说，“Tony叔叔好久没来了。”

她伸出双手一根一根掰着手指，“一……二……七……八……”然后她将双手在Steve面前晃了晃，“他有这么久没来了。”

“你记得很清楚啊。”Steve忍俊不禁。

“当然要记清楚，”Amy说，“Tony叔叔可好了，他每次都会给我带很多礼物。我得把他们记下来，等我长大了再报答他。”

22、

“你就因为一个小女孩回来了？”Natasha不可思议。

“一个很聪明的小女孩。”Steve强调。

“一个很聪明的小女孩，”Natasha复述，感到一阵心累，“我早该想到你不是合适的人选。”

“我应该让专业的人来，Clint或者Sam。”

Steve不好意思地看着她。

“不过这也证明了Tony的变化确实跟Rhodey有关，”她想了想，“或许还要加上Pepper。”

“我大概明白他们的想法，但是我不认为这样是对的。”Steve说。

“这跟对与错无关，队长。仅仅是作为朋友的私心。”Natasha露出一个笑容，“有趣，我小看他们了，接下来可没那么简单了。”

“这可是我的专场，怎么能输给这些外行。”

“他们不是我们的敌人。”Steve不赞同。

“那么你想继续拖下去，什么都不做直到Tony彻底跟我们划开界限吗？”Natasha微笑，“这时候最该主动出击。”

“我会和Tony谈谈。”Steve说，“上次我们显然沟通不良，我会让他明白复仇者永远是他的家。”

“现在的问题是pepper不会让你轻易‘和Tony谈谈’。”Natasha说，“这是一场战争，只有赢得这场战争，我们才有机会赢回Tony。”

23、

“Tony，你该起来了。”Rhodey戳着被子说。

“再睡五分钟……Rhodey，现在才几点。”Tony努力将自己裹成一团。

“Amy已经来了很长时间了，你说过要跟她玩的。”他冲Amy招了招手。

小姑娘爬到床上，整个身子成大字型趴在被子团上，“Tony叔叔，说好了今天要去游乐园的。”

“是吗？我这样说过？哦，别这样……”Tony呻吟一声，“太早了，宝贝，再等一下好吗？亲爱的，就一下。”

“不行，”Amy残忍地拒绝了他，“你上次也是这么说的。”

“两分钟……就两分钟，”Tony死死地抓着被子，不留丝毫空隙，“晚上我带你……钢铁侠带你飞飞。”

“否决！”Amy扒拉了半天，终于撬开了被子，“这是你上次承诺过我的。”

“嗷——天啊！”Tony急忙将被子捂严实，“Rhodey帮帮我！”他探出头向Rhodey挤着眼睛，“好了，好了，我起来了，宝贝，你先出去，就出去，我要换衣服。”

Amy怀疑地看着他。

“Rhodey作证。”Tony举起手，又急忙缩进被子里，“他会看着我，好吗？我起来了，我的小公主，你先出去。”

Amy从床上下来，双手叉腰，小大人样的点头：“好吧，再信你一次。”她歪头想了想：“交给你了，Rhodey叔叔。”

24、

Rhodey目送两人离开，转头就给pepper打了个电话。

“Pepper，是我。”

“明白了吗？我需要的是完美的，SI的产品必须完美……Rhodey？”pepper打发走了科研部的主管，“情况怎么样？”

“还算不错，”Rhodey说，“队长看起来很正常，他已经离开了。”

“不，你太小看他了，”pepper说，“我们需要做最坏的打算，即使队长不确定，Natasha肯定也已经确定了。”

“我们不可能一直不让他们见面，”Rhodey说，“之前他们已经见过了，Tony看上去状态还好。”

“不能放松，他们那时候只是没发现Tony的心态变了，所以虽然在谈双方却没有理解对方的意思。”

“你的意思是他们现在已经知道了？”

“不要小看任何人，尤其是Natasha。她曾经潜伏在Tony身边，我对她还有一定的了解，Tony上次和队长见面泄漏的信息已经足以令她推断出了。Tony现在在哪？”

“好吧，”Rhodey说，“我让Amy带他去游乐园了，相信队长他们不会想到他在那里。”

“游乐园？”

“放心好了，今天游乐园的入园条件非常严格，不会出现什么不该出现的人。”

25、

Tony打了个哈欠，伸出舌头舔了舔化掉的冰棍。

Amy坐在他旁边，左手拿着棉花糖，右手拿着冰淇淋，左右开弓一刻不停地吃着东西。

“Tony叔叔，等下可以去玩云霄飞车吗？”她问。

“不行，”Tony想也不想地说，“你太小了。”

“那鬼屋？”

“不行。”

“跳楼机？”

“否定。”

“海盗船？”

“拒绝。”

“那我还能玩什么。”Amy气呼呼地瞪着他。

“哦，”Tony三两下吃掉手中的冰棍，“别担心，公主，我们去玩碰碰车。”

Tony的技术出乎意料的好，一点也不像一个大门不出二门不迈的死宅，但是当然了，他可是钢铁侠，钢铁侠有的是用自己撞敌人的经验。

钢铁侠能打败所有的反派，场地里除了钢铁侠以外的人全是反派。

反派们似乎商量好了一样，游戏一开始就拼了老命一样追着钢铁侠跑。

但是前面说过，钢铁侠有的是打败敌人的经验，当战场上只有他一个人的时候，他更是可以随意地横冲直撞而不必担心误伤队友。

游戏在Tony哈哈大笑着将挤成一团的其他人撞开结束。Amy心满意足地下车，勉强算他过关了。

Amy严肃的牵着他的手向前走，“一定要拉住我啊，Tony叔叔，游乐园人很多的，千万不要走丢了。”

“好好好。”Tony笑着说，“今天都听你的，小公主，你可要注意着路，别迷路了。”

“绝对不会，”Amy一本正经地说，“Rhodey叔叔给过我地图，我已经记下来了，如果Tony叔叔找不到我，一定要去服务中心，我会去那里找你的。”

26、

漆黑的夜空中炸起一朵朵烟火，比星星更繁密，比月亮更耀眼，摩天轮平缓地转到最高点，灯光璀璨夺目，游行晚会的人群排起长长的队伍，各式各样的装扮令人目不暇接。

“我想跟你去那里。”Amy指着摩天轮最高处说道。

“等你长大了有人会带你去。”Tony说。

“我现在就已经长大了。”Amy挺了挺胸，抬着下巴说。

“你至少要发育到D……哦天哪我在说什么，该死，我是说……”他看了看女孩，“嘿，宝贝，我有个更好的点子，我总是有更好的点子。”

他站起来，将外套脱下披在女孩身上，伸出右手呼唤：“Friday？好姑娘，帮爸爸把他叫来。”

他带着女孩越飞越高，将摩天轮远远抛在身后，他站在空中，俯视着纽约的光怪陆离。

“好看吗？我的公主。”经过变声的声音回响在耳边。

Amy惊讶的张大嘴，双手紧紧地搂住他的脖子，Tony用外套将她裹紧，双手向上托了托。

“感觉怎么样？是不是非常棒。”

“太棒了！”女孩兴奋地说，“这就是叔叔每天看到的景色吗？太美了。”

她伸出头，努力向下看去。

片片繁星错落有致，流动的星河有节奏的忽快忽慢，她的目光落到整片夜空中最亮的一点。

“Tony叔叔，我看到你的大厦啦！”

27、

Steve不觉得Natasha的方法很好，但是他并没有阻止对方。不管怎么说，能够令她提起干劲都是一件好事，他一直觉得内战的阴影还笼罩在大家头顶，如果能通过现在的行动缓解大家的关系也是很好的选择。

于是他转身回了自己的房间，掏出被Tony看到一定会吐槽“几百年前的老古董”的手机给对面的人发了条短信。

【明天跟我一起去画展吗？】

对面很快回复了信息，只有简单的两个字：【不去】

【那么咖啡厅？】Steve再接再厉地发送，有回复就是好事。

【不去】依然是那么迅速，依然是两个字。

Steve有点无奈，正要继续约人，对面的又来了一条信息：【明天我要办泳装party】

Steve皱眉，想了想问道：【在哪里？我能去吗？】

很长时间没有回复，Steve等了一会儿，又发了一条短信：【我想看看是什么样的。】

【你不是一直想让我融入现代生活吗？作为队友你不打算带我见识一下吗？】他再次发送了消息。

他又等了两分钟，对面终于回复：【好吧队长我会让你见识一下二十一世纪的真谛的，不过你不是很讨厌我这样强迫你融入吗我一直以为你嫌我多管闲事算了既然你这么诚恳地想要见识一下二十一世纪最伟大的人物的私生活我就勉为其难让你看看】

Steve忍不住露出一个笑容，接着手机震动了一下，又收到一条消息：【你知道地址吗 好吧你不知道 其实我带你去过 我应该带你去过 】

【我问过了我没带你去过明天我会让happy来接你 】

28

Natasha见Steve默认了自己的行为，脑子里瞬间出现了数种拆穿pepper的小花招的办法，她很快将这些方案一一推翻，没有别的原因，她觉得这样和pepper“斗智斗勇”感觉很不错。

不过在那之前她得先去问他们的小女巫一些事情。

她路过客厅，冲着难得出来的Bruce点了点头，对方看到她似乎有点尴尬，不过她现在没有心思考虑他在尴尬什么，快步向电梯走去。

“Wanda？”她敲了敲女巫的门。

房间里传来一阵兵兵乓乓物品落地的声音，然后是匆忙的脚步声，接着门开了，Wanda透过一条小小的缝隙看着她。

“有什么事吗？”她问。

Natasha能看出女巫似乎有些不安，虽然她有努力掩饰，但是这骗不过黑寡妇的眼睛，她曾经面对的人比这个小女孩的掩饰能力强太多了。

“有些事情要确认。”Natasha露出一个微笑，她不觉得对方的掩饰有什么不对，不管是小女孩还是小男孩，总会有些秘密是不想让大人知道的。

Wanda犹豫了下，然后似乎下定决心一般直视她的眼睛：“好。”

她打开门，Natasha注意到她的手过于用力了，看来她确实有事情瞒着，并且这件事令她很紧张。

“我也有事情想告诉你……告诉你们。”她说着，将Natasha请进屋。

29、

女孩的房间乱的有点不可思议，不知道她在屋里做了些什么，本该摆放在置物架上的东西洒落了一地。

“我刚刚再练习。”Wanda有些不好意思，随着她的话语原本散落在地板和床上的物品一个接一个飞回原位。

Natasha点了点头，Wanda飞快地看了她一眼，随即低下头：“我知道你是来干什么的，我也正想告诉你们。”

她低着头，双手绞着衣角，内心的纠结一览无余。

Natasha耐心地等待着，她有很多办法可以令对方开口，但是她一个都不想用在她身上，他们之间所欠缺的信任，总该有补上的时候。

“你知道，我的能力一直不太容易控制，”Wanda沉默了半天终于说道，“不太容易控制，不仅仅是你们看到的，还有很多方面……”她停下来，似乎不知道该如何解释。

“我知道，但是你一直在努力控制它。”Natasha说。

“是的，有段时间我以为我已经能控制它了。”Wanda说着，抬起手将房间里的东西悬浮起来，“比如这样，我觉得我已经做的很不错了。”

“是这样没错，”Natasha说，“你现在很少令它们失控。”

“但是我的能力不止这些，”Wanda说，将物品放下，“我们第一次见面的时候……我知道那不是什么美好的回忆，很抱歉。”

“我们那时候立场不同，你不需要道歉。”Natasha摇了摇头，“你现在是我们的队友，我相信其他人跟我想的一样。”她顿了一下，“你是说你那时候使用的能力出了问题吗？”

“也不是，”Wanda说，有些不安地看了Natasha一眼，“只是有时候……我会不受控制‘听到’一些大家心里想的事情。”

30、

Tony放下手机，怀里昏昏欲睡的女孩迷迷糊糊在他胸口蹭了蹭，他将女孩向上托了托，让外套更加严实地裹在对方身上，他试着抽了抽胳膊，却被她抱得更紧，只好放弃了这个想法。

女孩睡得很沉，看起来一整天的游玩把她累坏了。能够体验飞在空中的感觉的人本就不多，Amy兴奋地拉着他说了好长时间的话，直到他们降落好长时间，又吃完了晚饭……或者夜宵？她才安静下来，接着就开始不停地打盹。不得不说那困得不行还想清醒的样子可爱的不行，睡着前她还说着要抓紧Tony，免得把他弄丢了。

他低头瞅了瞅女孩红润的脸蛋，自我感觉良好的想着自己果然是天才，连世界上最可怕的生物都能带的妥妥帖帖。

他沾沾自喜地在脑子里模拟了几遍见到Rhodey之后应该怎么炫耀才能令对方对他刮目相看，又想象了Rhodey一脸惊为天人崇拜地看着他……然后用他成为钢铁侠以来最慢的速度起飞。

在此之前他还从来没想过自己会有飞的这么慢的时候。你瞧，世界永远不是一成不变的，即使是自己也不可能想到自己以后会变成什么样，连伟大的钢铁侠也有不那么酷炫慢的像乌龟一样的时候。他在心里调侃自己，慢悠悠地飞向Rhodey家。

所以就算全世界都喜欢你，也总有那么几个人是讨厌的你的。他漫不经心地敷衍着Rhodey啰啰嗦嗦的长篇大论，一边翻白眼一边在心里跟着Rhodey的声音把他的话默背了一遍。

好吧，至少Rhodey和pepper的碎碎念这么多年都没变过。

31、

Steve站在镜子前，十分严肃的思考着自己应该穿哪件衣服赴宴，是蓝色的格子衬衫还是粉色的格子衬衫，他本人比较偏好蓝色，但是粉色那件是Tony买给他的，他觉得这个颜色十分奇怪所以一直没有穿过，Tony为此还跟他置气过一段时间。现在的情况是Tony对他的好感度几乎清零，穿粉色可能会令他的好感度上升，穿蓝色可能会依然保持不变……

Steve穿上了粉色的格子称衫，在镜子面前转了一圈，依然觉得十分别扭，实在想不通Tony为什么会喜欢这种颜色。这个问题如果问了Tony大概会得到“你这个四十年代的老古董当然不懂二十一世纪最潮流的风格”的回答然后附赠一个Stark式标准白眼，如果问其他人比如Natasha大概会得到“Tony的审美一向不怎么样虽然你也一样队长”的回答然后是一个黑寡妇的微笑……怎么想都不是什么有趣的事。

他穿着令自己觉得十分别扭的粉色格子衬衫出现在大厅的时候，除了正在看电影看到入迷的Clint，其他人都用一种“哇哦——队长今天风格不一样”的眼神看着他。

“……”Steve干咳一声，努力保持自己严肃认真的人设：“今天晚上我要出去，冰箱里有昨天剩下来的饭菜，你们用微波炉热一下就可以了……”

然后他眼睁睁地看着他们的眼神变成了“你敢相信吗美国队长为了约会抛弃了队友”。

Steve沉默了一下，决定不告诉他们自己是去找Tony。

总而言之，Steve扔下一堆嗷嗷待哺的复仇者们去约会了。

32、

Steve到的时候Tony正穿着裤衩躺在沙滩椅上享受金发碧眼的大波美女伺候的葡萄，泳池边的美女们自顾自地打闹着，没有人对他的到来给予任何关注。Tony

见Steve进来双眼一亮，愉快地说：“嗨！队长！今天衣服不错。”他脸上似乎有些惊喜，等Steve再看的时候又像是自己错觉。

不管怎么说，Tony应该很开心。Steve笑了下，走过去将大波美女挤到一边，在Tony身边坐下：“我也觉得不错，是你帮我选的，记得吗？”

“当然，”Tony笑着说：“当然记得，美国甜心。”他上下打量了Steve，又忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

Steve微笑着看着他，他以为Tony已经忘了，没想到对方还记得，那时候他苏醒没多久，衣服少的可怜，纽约之战后Tony嫌弃他作为复仇者之一居然没有能够拿出手的衣服，就带着他逛了纽约最大的商场，让他第一次见识了对方的有钱任性，同时也是他第一次明白对方的口不对心。Tony被他看得有些心虚，干咳一声说道：“真的很不错，”他想了想又道：“我的眼光不可能不好。”

Steve赞同地点头，虽然他觉得这个颜色很奇怪，但是在别人眼中粉色衬衫在他身上丝毫不显突兀，未处于战斗状态时他的气质温暖阳光，润物无声地在别人毫无察觉的情况下侵入别人的视界，令人毫无障碍地接受，稍显柔软的粉色更加深了这一特质。

Tony摸着下巴考虑了一下，漂亮的棕色眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光一般，Steve狐疑地看了他一眼，总觉得他要使坏。

“呃……队长。”Tony似乎终于决定了，抬头看着Steve吞吞吐吐地说着。

这就有些奇怪了。Steve有些稀奇地看着他不太自在的样子，Tony很少有这样看上去想说又碍于什么说不出口的样子，事实上从他们认识开始对方就一副口无遮拦的表现。

被Steve占了位置的大波美女换了个地方，双手抱住Tony的胳膊，胸部有意无意地蹭着Tony的手臂。

平心而论，这位女士确实美丽极了，胸部也令大多数男人喜欢的丰满，金发碧眼更是Tony喜欢的类型，也难怪没有像其他美人一样在泳池游泳或者聚在一起聊天，而是待在Tony身边。Steve虽然对她没有恶意，却也不喜欢看到她这样贴着Tony。

他忽视依然抱着Tony胳膊的美女，现在他没有资格对Tony这样的行为说三道四，但是总有一天他能够理直气壮地将Tony揽在怀里不让任何人碰触。

“你不想下去试试吗？”Tony试探地说。

“下去？”

“是的，”Tony突然兴奋起来，“你不想下到水里吗？参加泳池party怎么能不下水！如果你觉得脱了衣服不好可以直接下去，湿了也没关系，我有很多衣服！”

Steve若有所思地看着他，说道：“好啊，你也一起吗？”

“当然！”Tony兴奋地说，甩开大波美女直接跳入泳池。

片刻之后他从水里探出头，期待地看着Steve。

Steve向美女露出一个笑容，紧跟着Tony跳进水里。

入水前他看到美女精致漂亮的脸蛋上明明白白的写着几个大字“妈的死gay”。

33、

由于Steve去约会了，复仇者大厦里只剩下了Clint，Thor，Bruce三个人，Thor是在Steve离开后来的，伴随着众人习以为常的雷鸣声砸坏了大楼的楼顶。

Natasha临时接到任务出门了，走的时候带走了Wanda，Sam去看望曾经的战友，说是过几天再回来，Bruce说了句饭点出来就去了实验室。

Clint想了想，这也就是说，现在的大厦是我做主。

“吾友神鹰之眼，你可知人类女性喜爱何物？”Thor拍着Clint的肩膀问道。

“我知道nat喜欢刀子。”Clint揉了揉肩膀，离开Thor身边。

“原来如此，”Thor恍然大悟，“难怪Jane不喜吾送予她的鸡腿。”

Clint翻了个白眼，谁会送给女朋友鸡腿啊，他敷衍了Thor几句，看着对方大笑着飞出去，又在大厦的窗户上开个大洞。

好像有什么不对？Clint想了想，算了，先考虑由我做主的大厦应该怎么玩好了。

34、

先不提由鹰眼做主的大厦会变成什么样，也不说信了Clint的邪的雷神会遭遇什么，正在约会的Steve却是十分愉悦的。

不知道之前的金发美女说了什么，岸边聊天的姑娘们用诡异的眼光看了他一眼，然后招呼着仍在水里的小伙伴凑在一起窃窃私语。

Tony在水底游了一圈，喘息着浮出水面，他抹了把脸上的水珠：“嘿，你不打算脱衣服吗？”虽然不脱衣服也很棒。

Steve低头看了自己一眼，粉色的衬衫已经彻底湿透了，紧紧地贴在身上，确实非常不舒服。“我有很多可以换洗的衣服。”Tony用一种垂涎欲滴的眼神期待地看着他，准确的说，他的身体。

你的衣服我能穿吗？Steve想，却忽然笑了一下：“你说得对，我应该脱了它。”美国队长的执行力在这一刻表现的淋漓尽致，他用一种在Tony看来过于豪迈地速度飞快地解开衬衫的扣子，在对方反应不及的时间里顺便脱掉了裤子。

“呃……”Tony张大了嘴巴，“我想你不用……”这么迅速。

“不用什么？”Steve无辜地看着他。

“没什么……”Tony说着，舔了舔嘴唇，眼珠一转又有了新的想法。

总而言之，他现在得到了一个全裸只穿内裤的美国队长。

35、

在此之前Steve并不觉得泳装party有什么好玩的，这种游戏幼稚又低俗，除了能够体现有闲人的无聊之外完全是无意义浪费生命的行为，有那个时间他宁愿去做些锻炼，或者去跑几圈。曾经的Tony邀请他的时候也被他拒绝了，那时候的他绝对想不到自己有一天会主动投入这种浪费生命的行为中。他们有时候会因此发生争吵，Tony嘲讽他的生活无趣得像吃蜡烛（后来Steve明白那是中国的一句成语，同时他也知道了Tony将这个成语用错了地方），而他则会用Tony不健康的生活方式导致的各种问题反驳，最终他们总是说服不了对方，在其他人的插科打诨下不了了之。那时候他就该明白，他们仅仅是看上去非常了解对方。

被Tony邀请来的姑娘们没有在意举办者在做什么，仅仅是三两成群自得其乐，但是Tony很高兴，即使只是躺在太阳椅上看着别人玩他就已经是很高兴的样子了。

就好像他习惯用跑步和锻炼放松自己，这也是Tony放松的一种方式。

Tony玩累了，仰面漂浮在水里，眯着眼睛看着天空，似乎已经对近在咫尺的美国甜心完全失去了兴趣。

这可不好。Steve想，虽然他现在看上去对其他美女也没什么兴趣，但谁知道他会不会突然又对她们起了性趣。

于是他游到Tony身边，轻声叫道：“Tony？”

放松身体飘在水面上的人眼珠动了动，定格在他身上。

“接下来你还有别的计划吗？”他问道。

“NO。”Tony懒洋洋地回答，眼珠子又回到了原来的地方。

“那接下来听我的？”Steve微笑。

“不……”Tony正要拒绝，泡在水里太舒服了，他完全不想动。

Steve的肚子适时发出了咕噜声，他有些不好意思的笑笑，期待地看着Tony。

“哦，”Tony眨了眨眼睛，终于将放空得思维拉了回来，他心底有些遗憾地叹气，要知道他已经很久没有让自己的大脑停止运行了，“我们确实该去吃点东西了。”

36、

更衣室里如Steve所料的没有合适他的衣服，除了女士们的换洗衣物之外久之后Tony的西装，Tony的衬衫，Tony的休闲装……

或许我该祈祷我的衬衫已经干了。Steve看着面前一水的Tony stark风格的衣服想。

Tony在给服务员打电话，依稀能听到他气（yu）愤（yue）地对这里的工作人员表示抗议。

“Tony？我想我可以穿自己的衣服。”明知道对方只是做个样子，Steve还是有些不忍心看着工作人员为难。

“NO！”Tony飞快地驳回了他的提议，沉思片刻后提出了他蓄谋已久的建议，“你觉得Karina的衣服怎么样，长腿，大胸，翘臀，跟你很配，”他语速飞快，不给Steve反对的机会，“而且她的服装风格比较中性，相信我，绝对不会有人觉得那是女装。”

“不，Tony，”Steve微笑着拒绝，忍住自己看到那双棕色眼睛里流露出失望时几乎想要答应的冲动，“我觉得我还是穿自己的……”

“hey！我知道了，”Tony大声打断他，“我想到了，你可以穿我的，虽然对你来说可能有点紧，但是谁让你的衣服还没干呢，对吗？”他冲着不知何时过来的工作人员挤眉弄眼地说。

Steve考虑了一下，还是点头答应了，虽然知道对方绝对另有阴谋，可他实在有些好奇，Tony绕了这么多圈究竟想干什么。

37、

Steve在服务员把Tony口中的“稍微有点紧”的衣服拿出来的时候就知道对方在想什么了，顿时有些啼笑皆非，他拿着那件完全按照他的尺寸量身定做的高档西服微笑着摇了摇头，对Tony的口是心非的认知更上一层楼。

显然Tony是绝对不会承认自己仅仅是在看到了全裸只穿内裤的美国队长之后升起了看看对方穿上正式西装会是怎样一番“美景”的念头的。

当然，如果美国队长能同意穿那套Karina的中性服装就是意外之喜了。

“Wow，”Tony惊叹，用欣赏的眼光将Steve从头到脚打量了一遍，“我就说你平时的那些衣服根本就是在浪费资源……”

Steve有些别扭的扭了扭脖子：“我觉得平时那样挺好的，很自在。”

“嗯哼，自在？”Tony没有表现他的不赞同，“但是有时候这却是必须的。”

Steve敏锐的察觉到他的情绪不太好，却有些不明白他在不高兴什么，他想了想，直接问道：“我说错什么了？”

“不，我突然有个好主意。”Tony突然高兴起来。

“什么？”Steve感觉有点不妙，能让Tony突然兴奋起来的事情，除了实验成功之外都没好事。

“一个免费吃大餐的地方。”Tony意味深长的笑了。

38、

事实证明我的感觉是对的，Steve站在市长举行的舞会里冷静地想，顺便调侃自己，这或许是血清的又一功效，加强第六感。

虽然他早有预计，但是今天发生的一切依然有些超过了，泳池party那部分倒是在计划之内，但是为了吃个饭跑到市长的酒会上？这绝对是他之前完全没有预料到的。

39、

在此之前Tony从来没有想到过自己有一天会把美国队长一个人留给那些如狼似虎的政客商人们。

要说为什么，那可是美国队长，有谁能够忍心让他去做一些他不愿意做的事呢，除了Tony stark。

和这些一肚子阴险狡诈的人打交道一向是stark的责任，Clint和Natasha一向是战斗结束就不见踪影，Thor对媒体的回应常常鸡同鸭讲，然后被他们随意解读，美国队长本应是最适合的那个人，但是他过于正直了，面对这些颠倒黑白的记者难免吃亏，至于博士……你在开玩笑？于是连他自己都记不清到底是什么时候开始，这样的工作被他一手包办了，这实在不合情理，要知道他连对待SI都没有那么尽责过。

这实在太不Tony stark了，幸好他现在醒悟的还不算晚。

Tony一边漫不经心地敷衍市长拐弯抹角地试探，一边饶有兴趣地看着Steve身边渐渐围了些人。美国队长显然不太适应这里的气氛，虽然目前围在他周围的只是些见猎心喜的交际花，却还是令他有些不太自在。金发青年在女士们的逼迫下一步步挪到角落里，却又给了她们更加放肆的空间。

想必他现在更希望自己面对是红骷髅。Tony摸着下巴愉悦地想。

不，他绝对没有因为看见美国队长难得窘迫的一面而感到幸灾乐祸或者兴致勃勃，以神盾的名义发誓。

“Mr.stark？Mr.stark？”Tony在市长提高了声音的呼唤下回神，想到对方刚刚问的问题，眼角看着身边围着的人都一副紧张期待的样子，“哦，你刚刚问什么？当然，这些问题我已经了解了，但是你看，我也只是复仇者的出资人而已。”他想到pepper再三叮嘱他的话，她是怎么说的来着，谢天谢地在吃过这么多苦头之后他终于记得她的话了——不要再擅自为他们做决定，能够决定自己怎么做的只有自己本人，而不是你这个对他们来说仅仅是外人的家伙。这话实在有些伤人了，可Tony觉得她说的太他妈的对了，她总是对的。

“你们应该问问他，”Tony抬了抬下巴，示意众人看向角落里那个在一众女性的围攻下显得有些无奈的金发青年，“他可是复仇者的领袖，美国队长才是能做决定的那个人。”

然后我就可以吃点东西了，这家酒店的甜点味道一向不错。他已经彻底忘了自己其实是带Steve来吃东西的。

40、

Steve现在正处于水深火热中。

战斗中被钢铁侠抛下当然有过，一般是在对方突发奇想擅自行动的时候，在吃饭的时候对方率先退场也是常事，通常是Jarvis通知实验有了新突破，有时候Tony还会扔下举办到一半的party不知所踪，那基本上意味着他对着这个party已经丧失了兴趣，但是在一个聚集了纽约大多数富豪和高官的宴会上被扔下却还是第一次，一般来说，他们——除了Tony以外的复仇者们，才是最先离开的那个人。

他在人群中向外张望了一会儿，天知道这些所谓的上流人士为什么看上去比狗仔们还疯狂，他们大声问着Steve一些莫名其妙的问题。

不，这位女士，我不打算找炮友也不打算来一场一夜情能请您让一让吗？

这位……抱歉您刚刚说了什么我没有听清——但是财务方面一向是Tony总管的……

以及我们没有这样的打算，复仇者只对民众负责，任何人都不能控制我们……

他焦头烂额地应付着周围的人，眼角透过人群瞥见Tony随意地敷衍着市长。

——所以说他果然是故意的。

Steve觉得自己更加痛苦了，有心让Tony帮帮忙，却又知道现在这种情况正是对方想看到的，他有些怀念以前的Tony，又清晰地明白这种依赖对方的行为不可取——如果他还想和对方摒弃前嫌的话。

在他们因为这样和那样的原因打了那一架之前，钢铁侠已经几乎退出战斗的前线了，这并不是说他不再是钢铁侠了，在情况危急的时候那个金红的身影依然会出现在身边，只是他更多的身着三件套，站在因为利益而聚集在一起的人面前，为他们挡下那些人或怀疑或挑剔或恶意的视线。

Steve第一次知道自己还有这样一心多用的本事，他一边回答人们的提问，一边在脑子里乱七八糟的想着。

所有的抗拒和恐惧都来自未知，没有人知道Tony每次都和那些充满不信任的人们说了些什么，能够让他们抱持着怀疑和恐慌放任复仇者在他们的头顶上飞了数年，而当他们压抑的一切终于爆发的时候，情况就会变成一发不可收拾的状态。

当他们在基地里好吃好喝的等着反派来捣乱的时候——他当然希望他们不要来，但是那可能性太低了，Tony大概就已经看到了那样的未来。

41、

看着美国队长深陷困境无处求生许久之后，Tony终于大发慈悲地去解救他了。

“好了先生们，你们想问的所有问题都会得到解答的，但是我们队长显然已经有些累了，你要知道这世界总是不太平——女士，可以把您的手从队长的胸口拿开吗？谢谢，相信您能找到身材比队长更棒的甜心，”他冲着对方眨了眨眼，“过不了多久，所以耐心点。”

Steve微微松了口气，向Tony身边凑了凑，Tony将他拉的更近点，顺手理了理他有些凌乱的西装：“放轻松，这里可没有红骷髅。”

Steve眼睁睁地看着对方如鱼得水地混在其中，不得不承认这方面果然是Tony的强项，比起那些真刀实枪的肉搏战，或许后方没有硝烟的战争才是Tony的必胜领域。

就如同他宁愿面对四倍的红骷髅也不想待着这里跟人勾心斗角，或许Tony会更加喜欢和别人的唇枪舌剑。

“事实上比起协议或者复仇者的方向我更想知道另一个问题，”市长笑眯眯的说，“Liz一直想知道你什么时候有空，你要知道在你恢复单身之后她就一直想跟你好好聊聊。”

“任何时候市长先生，尤其在对象是一位美丽的小姐的时候。”Tony放开Steve，“您觉得周末怎么样，相信大家都有很多时间。”

市长终于得到想要的答复，满意地冲其他人使了个眼色就走了，留下的人接到市长的指示继续围在Tony和Steve身边询问些真正重要的问题。

不等他们问话，Tony抬手制止道：“先生们，今晚的舞会显然不是用来问问题的，这样美好的夜晚都浪费在这里不觉得很遗憾吗？我说过，你们想知道的问题都会得到解答，但那不是现在，惊喜总要放在最后不是吗？”

他加重了语气，不容置疑道：“我们来这里可不是为了搞乱市长的舞会，我觉得这里的餐品挺不错，我都有些饿了，”他微笑着转向Steve，“显然队长也是一样。”

见他三言两语打发了那些难缠的家伙，Steve决定收回之前的话，Tony绝对不喜欢和这些人玩一些“你知道我说的是什么但是我不告诉你我知道你知道”或者“我们都知道我们关心的是什么但是我们就是不说你来猜”的游戏。

42、

Steve觉得自己今天所有丢人的画面都值了，这已经是他们关系疏远后Tony最亲近他的一次了。

他以前并不觉得Tony难以亲近，自从他们并肩作战以来Tony一直将他们放在重要的位置，复仇者总是不同的。他从未体会过被他排斥疏远的感觉，也很难理解媒体口中那些高端大气却仿佛远在云端的形容词，可这段时间他终于明白了被他冷待的感觉，他将注意力分给所有人却连在你身上停留一秒钟都嫌多余，这对于一直以来被他照顾的人来说实在是难以忍受。

Steve不明白为什么总是有人觉得是复仇者们在迁就Tony，瞧啊，他们说这句话的时候甚至将Tony和其他复仇者分开。但实际上明明是Tony一直在照顾他们，他给了他们一个家，给了他们“生活”；给了他们武器，给了他们“战斗”；给了他们信任，给了他们“友谊”。他几乎将他有的和他们需要的都给他们了，但依然有人觉得他给的不够。

而现在这个真正将他们当做“人”而不是什么特工超级士兵的人的疏远带给他们的打击远比其他人想象中要大。

Tony歪歪扭扭地走在路上，一手抓着Steve的衣袖，他原本不该醉成这样的，只要他不去帮助Steve将那些心怀叵测的拒之门外，他明知道Steve是不会喝醉的。

Steve想抱着他，或者扶着他，但是不行，他不是没有试过，却被Tony狠狠地拒绝了。摇摇晃晃拉着Steve走在回去路上的人口中嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么“pepper会杀了我的”“不，我不能让她知道我跟你在一起”，有时候会嫌弃的将Steve甩开，然后在下一次即将摔倒时再次抓紧Steve的衣袖，他还坚持自己要将Steve送回家，幸运的是他没有将自己的战衣叫过来而是开启了汽车的自动驾驶。

Steve觉得自己没办法放手了，Tony那么美好，他甚至开始希望能够透过对方那荒诞的外表看到他内心的人只有自己。

43、

Tony最终还是没能逃过pepper的追捕。

当Friday驾驶着钢铁侠的豪车出现在复仇者大厦时那里已经有一个站在门口不知道多久的pepper了。

昏昏欲睡几乎将头歪倒在Steve身上的Tony猛然惊醒，以完全不像一个酒醉者的敏捷命令：“Friday，避开她！”然后他用一种大势已去还是乖乖领死的语调问Steve：“你说我现在把你扔出去还来得及吗？”

答案当然是来不及。这还得怪Tony自己，谁让他的车永远那么醒目。

Pepper踩着她的高跟鞋气势汹汹地走到车前，直接挡在路上道：“就停在这，Friday。”

Tony狠狠地揉了把脸，在Steve惊异的目光下一秒换成可怜兮兮地样子：“pepper……”

性格火爆的CEO压下心底的暴怒，给了对方一个“等下再收拾你”的眼神，十分礼貌地打开车门微笑道：“您好队长，感谢你把Tony送回来，”她无视了Tony的抗议——是我把他送回来。Tony如是说。

“但是我现在恐怕不能招待您，今天他又逃了一整天的会议，”

——这明明是你默认的。Tony委屈极了。

“而明天还有更多的会议等着他，恐怕这段时间他都不能陪您这样游玩了。”

——你不能这样，那是在扼杀我的生命。

Steve看了眼Tony，对方并没有觉得有什么不对，pepper一向如此，但Steve还是觉得自己被针对了。

“pepper……”他起了个头，想说不需要那么拼命，或者Tony不喜欢那些工作他只喜欢实验室，但是他有什么资格去阻止一位公司的老板去为他成千上万的员工的生活负责。

“请叫我Mrs.potts，我想我们并没有那么熟。”pepper用无可挑剔的礼仪说。

“Mrs.potts，”Steve改口，他从车上下来，他已经知道这位强势的女性是不会将Tony留给他了，同时也确定了Natasha所说的，pepper影响了Tony，“很抱歉这么晚才回来，今天是我请求Tony带我了解更多现代，这都是我的错。”

“我当然知道。”pepper忍不住笑了一声，这笑声带了点讽刺，Steve不知道她是不是故意的，但是他确实感到了自己的喧宾夺主，最了解Tony的其实是pepper才对。

他想再多说点什么，至少让pepper不再对他怀有这么大的敌意，但是对方很快钻进车里，而本该遵守命令待在原地的Friday也十分配合的关上车门，启动汽车，接着一个漂亮的甩尾行云流水的离开了大厦。

44、

都说同伴应该同甘共苦，Tony确实是体会了Steve今天水深火热的感受。

Pepper上车之后一句话也没说，只是坐在副驾驶平静地翻看着她带来的文件。但这种什么都不说的态度反而令Tony更加难以忍受了。

“今天我举办了泳装party。”Tony憋了半天终于忍不出和盘托出。

“嗯。”

“Steve说想要来看看。”

“嗯。”

“他说想要更了解现代是什么样的。”

“嗯。”

“我还带他去了市长的酒会。”

“嗯。”

“没有更多了，我承认我喜欢看他的身材，你知道那太棒了，全美最棒，但是我发誓我记得你说的话，保持距离。”

“我知道。”pepper终于抬头，“你不用向我解释所有，Tony，我永远相信你。”

 

Tony眨了眨眼睛，像是有些害羞地挠了挠眼角，接着他一把抱住pepper，将他的女孩整个搂进怀里，接着捧着对方的脸颊不断亲吻。

“pepper pepper pepper……”他像是怎么也叫不够一样拼命念着她的名字。

“我知道，Tony，我知道。”pepper安抚地拍打着他的后背。

45、

Steve以为Tony又要消失一段时间了，没想到他第二天下午又出现在复仇者大厦。前一天的接触没能令Tony的态度发生改变，硬要说的话大概就是他留在复仇者大厦的时间稍微变长了。

他从没觉得什么事情像现在这么棘手，即使是二战时他也只需要向着自己认定的方向坚定不移地向前走，但感情的事显然不是仅仅靠一往无前就能解决的。

他需要一些帮助。

鹰眼看起来完全靠不住，他只是出门了一天而已，回来的时候几乎认不出自己的房间在哪，当然他早该想到这一点了。

博士十分愧疚地向Tony道歉，他没能控制住hulk，令他在大厦里发疯，唯一庆幸的是绿巨人没有跑到纽约的街道上。

Tony并不在意，用屁股想也知道肯定是Clint又干了什么事刺激了hulk，这简直一点也不令人意外。

Steve想了一圈，还是觉得Natasha更靠谱一点，最重要的是Natasha显然早已察觉pepper对他们的抵触，他不相信女特工毫无准备。

他还有些犹豫，实际上他并不想任何人帮忙，他或许对感情迟钝又愚笨，却知道有时候两个人之间的事不适合任何人的插入，就像他和Tony对协议的看法，如果没有bucky在其中的作用，他们或许不会走到那一步。

不过现在想得再多也毫无意义，他只需要令Tony重新接受他。

他将事情重头捋了一遍，假如疏远他们仅仅是Tony自己的意思，那绝对做不到这么长时间以来对大家不闻不问。不管别人怎么诽谤stark是个冷血商人，真正的Tony实际上总是心软的多。但是现在主导的显然是pepper，这位在商场上雷厉风行的女性比Tony狠心多了，她既然下定决心让Tony远离他们，就一定会用尽一切手段将这一点贯彻到底。

从现在的情况看来，pepper似乎说了什么令Tony认为复仇者们对他全无好感，同时说服了他不再将队友当做家人，而Tony深信pepper，想要扭转他的想法显然十分困难。在经历过内战之后，pepper对他们充满了怀疑，想要重新取得她的信任几乎不可能，Steve可以肯定如果不是担心带给Tony不好的影响，她绝对会把所有复仇者统统赶出大厦。

她的出发点总是“怎样才能对Tony更好”，所以对于那些对Tony不好的因素十分决绝。

想要说服她固然十分困难，要令她妥协却不难，但Steve不想用那种方法，pepper是Tony最重要的人（他得承认自己嫉妒这一点），他不能卑鄙的靠着他们对彼此的在意令双方妥协。

现在他需要Natasha的帮助了。

46、

复仇者大厦一片和乐融融，远在SI经理办公室的pepper却不算轻松。

她刚刚和Rhodey结束一通“只能他们两人知道”的电话，一转头却发现黑寡妇带着红女巫出现在身后。

必须承认她确实被吓到了，不管多少次她都无法适应这些超级英雄们神出鬼没的行为，所幸Tony每每从天而降已经令她适应了不少，至少没有令她的表情发生任何变化。

“据我所知你接了神盾的任务。”短暂的沉默后pepper率先开口。

“当然，”Natasha说，“我的任务是调查钢铁侠反常的原因。”

“所以呢？你查到了什么？”pepper镇定的问道，心下有些不确定对方听到了多少。

“该查到的都查到了。”Natasha勾了下嘴角，“那并不难，你也没有刻意隐瞒。”

“说的不错，”pepper承认，“我完全不在意你们看出了什么，或者说看出了反而会令我感到高兴。”

“那你应该知道，所有人都看出来了。”Natasha说，看了Wanda一眼，“接下来你要怎么做？”

“我不需要做什么，”pepper说，“你曾经调查了他很长时间，也十分清楚他是什么样的人，他所有的勇气已经用在跟你们组个家庭，而你们放弃了他……”

“我们没有放弃他，”Natasha打断道，“我们不会放弃任何人。”

“你的行为可不是这样说的。”pepper声音变冷。

她慢慢坐下来，将自己今天需要用到的文件和需要Tony签字的那些分开，又看了下时间：“很抱歉我没有时间跟你们在这里说这些早有定论的废话，这里是我的办公室，而我并没有允许你们的进入，请你们出去。”

Wanda看了Natasha一眼，女特工的表情没有任何变化，她定了定神，鼓起勇气说：“Mrs.potts，虽然由我来说并不合适，但是我能感觉到你希望Mr.stark能够摆脱阴影，这是一个机会，逃避不能解决任何问题……我是说……抱歉，我不该这么说的，但是……但是我希望……我请求你给我一个机会……”她有些语无伦次，能力失控时看到的画面凌乱地闪过，更加令她后悔自己曾经做下的错事。

“pepper，”Natasha终于开口，也令Wanda停下了自己词不达意的话语，“你不能一直将他当做孩子。”

“确实他有着比孩童更旺盛的好奇心，但他并不是不懂得保护自己，他经历的足够多，他知道怎么处理比这更糟糕的局面，他早就不需要你来教导他应该怎么做了。你应该看看自己，你现在就像个自己孩子被欺负的家长，愤怒的想要让所有伤害了你的孩子的人付出代价，可小男孩儿们之间的事不该让家长插手，他们自己就能够解决。而且pepper，他是个成年人，他没你想象的那么脆弱。”

“他也没你想象的那么坚强。”pepper说，“请出去。不要逼我说他妈的脏话。”

47、

Natasha当然不会听，她了解pepper，虽然当初调查的是Tony但别忘了她是在pepper身边的。

她知道pepper实际上也很矛盾。

内战之前pepper一直是鼓励Tony和复仇者多多接触的，CEO十分清楚她可以为Tony管理公司，可以为他处理那些留宿的女孩，可以为他办任何他想要的party，却没办法和他一起上战场。

队友之间的默契与信任是他在战场上存活到最后的保障，她希望Tony和他们更加亲近一点，这样说或许不太好，但是她私心里确实想过假如复仇者只能存活一个人，她希望那个人会是Tony。

而内战之后，一方面她的感情不允许那些伤害了、放弃了Tony的人再回来压榨他，一方面却又十分清楚，那些人并非邪恶，他们依然是并肩战斗的伙伴，他们依然需要将后背交给对方。

世界从来不是非黑即白，美国队长和钢铁侠也不是会放弃自己的道路的人，理智告诉她他们都做了自己认为对的事，她不能将负面情绪发泄到无辜的人身上，感情上却无法接受Tony伤痕累累的独自回来——他们分开的时候明明是完好无损的！

于是她禁止Tony再靠近那些人，并告诉他那些人根本不在意有没有这个队友，她一边觉得复仇者根本不会发现Tony的变化，一边又希望他们能够发现，能够证明他们实际上也是在意Tony的。

Natasha说的不错，在发现复仇者们开始注意到Tony变化，开始想要挽回他的时候她心里是有些高兴的。

48、

“boss，您打算怎么做。”好像所有人都认为Tony不知道他们背地里偷偷做的那些事，全然忘了即使没有全世界最伟大的JARVIS，天才科学家的手上依然有一打顶尖智能为他服务。

“我需要做什么吗？”Tony掏了掏耳朵，以一种十分懒散的姿势半躺在沙发上，听着电视里政府官员们滔滔不绝的废话，“我什么都不需要做，女孩儿。”

“但是boss……”

“听我的，”Tony单手撑脸，诧异地发现电视里那个不认识的发言人居然在拐弯抹角地褒扬钢铁侠，“现在可不是我想怎么样，而是他们想怎么样。”

“我不明白，”AI沉默片刻，终于将困惑抛给她的创造者，“既然您希望他们能够缓和彼此的关系，为什么不……”

“那样不行，”他示意Friday查查那人的底细，“我的任何行为都会令pepper为难，一切还得她自己想明白。”

“人类的行为即使录入再多的数据进行模拟也无法百分百正确，您为什么能肯定他们这样就会和好，尤其是在您毫无作为的情况下。”

因为他们其实都明白，只有当复仇者们是一个整体，才能应对任何危机。Tony想，由他来说这句话实在有些可笑，Tony stark叛逆不服管教，永远不听命令，从来都是特立独行，团队这个词离他太遥远，如果不是几次并肩作战，他永远不会想到自己有一天会那么在意几个所谓的“队友”。

交托后背并肩作战的日子太美好了，他从未体验过这种信任与轻松，那种发自内心的快乐几乎填补了因家庭而产生的空虚。他害怕失去这些，所以想要见他们牢牢地握进手心，警惕一切想要夺走他们的可能，以至于不像自己了。

49、

很多时候，人们都是明知不可为而为之，即使是生化人也是如此。

“适量油入锅，加热。”

灶台上的油烟机嗡嗡地响着，炉上微微冒着青烟。无机质的眼睛毫无波动的盯着油面。

“唉~”

“放入葱姜蒜花椒八角干辣椒爆香。”幻视沉思片刻，手指在台面上一系列的瓶瓶罐罐上划过，终于每样捏了十克扔进锅里。  
“唉~”  
考虑一下后，他又捏起几粒干辣椒。接着他将晾干的鸡翅入锅，举着铲子如临大敌地看着炸开的油锅。  
“唉~”  
香气在空气中蔓延开来，第一次做这道菜的生化人有模有样的照着播放在脑中的视频将鸡翅翻了个个。  
“唉~”  
“他怎么了？”猎鹰小声问旁边正严肃地看着二战纪录片的bucky。

冬兵作为一个不定时炸弹，由复仇者全权监管，一般情况下他都会待在自己的房间，很少会在客厅里看见他，猎鹰有些奇怪，这个九头蛇前特工一向神出鬼没，像今天这样光明正大的坐在沙发正中间看电视实在难得一见  
bucky转过头，盯着他看了一会儿，仿佛三天没睡觉的黑眼圈带给他无限的压力。接着士兵一声不吭地又转回来，继续看起了纪录片。  
猎鹰挠了挠头，困惑地看着客厅里互不干扰的众人，总觉得自己出去一趟就被排斥在外了。  
“嗨，你在干什么？”他伸手拍了拍依然在唉声叹气的鹰眼。  
“哇哦！”Clint惊跳一声，“Sam？你什么时候回来的？”  
“……我已经回来一个上午了，”Sam确定了自己果然毫无存在感，“你在干什么？”他眼角瞥到Clint面前文件上长长的数字，敏锐的直觉突然响起尖锐的警报，这种直觉在看到clint眼神突然亮了起来达到顶点，“不，你不用说了，当我没问过。”他飞快的说，然后用最快的速度回到沙发上，坐在bucky旁边一脸严肃的看起了纪录片。

“唉~”Clint长叹一声，捧着脸不再看他无情无义的队友。

“显然他又干了什么‘好事’，”刚好踏进客厅的Natasha轻哼一声，“这就是pepper不愿意给我一个好脸色的原因吗？”

“不，nat，”Clint一脸苦大仇深地说，“她不愿意给你好脸色显然是因为你跟她不是一伙儿的。”

Natasha拿起被鹰眼蹂躏地皱巴巴的文件，轻轻抖了抖：“家庭影院……13万美元，所有楼层地板，门窗……实验室……厨房……博士的卧室……这是什么，昨天九头蛇打进来了吗？”

“这是我第一次这么期待是九头蛇打进来了。”Clint大大的叹了口气，“你说如果我让红骷髅为此负责他会愿意吗？”

没有人理会鹰眼的异想天开。

“抱歉，这里有很大一部分是我破坏的。”一直没有说话的Bruce惭愧地说，“我已经跟Tony说过了，被我破坏的部分由我负责。”

“是吗，可是铁罐告诉我‘听着肥鸟，hulk是你撩起来的，所以他破坏的部分也要由你来承担’。”Clint哀怨地学道，语气惟妙惟肖，所有人脑中不由出现了Tony那张自带嘲讽的脸。

“明明最喜欢撩拨hulk的人就是他了。”最后他愤愤地说。

“帮不了你。”猎鹰果断地说。

Bucky点头赞同。

“我很忙，这种事自己解决。”Natasha将文件“啪”地拍到Clint脸上，毫不犹豫地离开这个是非之地。

“博士……”Clint求救地望向这队伍里唯一的“好人”。

Bruce急忙收起脸上庆幸的笑意，咳嗽一声歉意地说：“抱歉，既然Tony都这么说了……”

50、

Tony还在看电视，自从作为钢铁侠出现在大众视线中以来这样悠闲的日子并不多见，那时候他不是在实验室进行战衣和队友武器的升级，就是穿着他的战衣出现在战场或镜头前，必须承认这样的生活压力很大，他应该给自己一些放松的空间，就像这段时间。

“boss，Mr.Barton请求进入。”

“让他进来。”Tony随口说道，同时分出一部分心神放在了Friday查到的资料上。

Clint跳了进来，三两步蹦跶到Tony面前，以一种十分夸张的姿势抱住Tony的大腿：“Clint Barton，AKA Hawkeye，神盾局特工，超级英雄，复仇者，从今天起就是你的人了！”

Tony惊住了，一时间没有给予Clint任何回复。

他想了想，终于明白了鹰眼的目的。

“好啊，”他摸了摸下巴，露出一个十分符合商人身份的笑容，“来，签个字吧。”

Friday不愧为JARVIS之后的贴心小棉袄，十分恰到好处的投影出一份合同。

51、

“Friday，接Fury。”目送Clint离开，Tony命令道。

接着不等对面的独眼龙说什么便将鹰眼本人签字画押的合同投影过去，没有别的目的，纯粹是为了气气这个一直以来表现得比stark还傲慢地家伙。

他们都明白这份合同永远不会被用来钳制任何人，Clint在用这种方式道歉，而Tony接受了。

52、

接到T’Challa的电话时Steve没有掩饰自己的惊讶。

“希望没有打扰到你。”wakanda的国王说。

“当然不会。”即使知道对面看不到，Steve还是露出了微笑，为新朋友的来电感到高兴，“还没有感谢陛下当初的收留，现在局势已经稳定下来，我想我也可以安心欢迎你来纽约。”

“很高兴你们又成为了一个整体，此次我正是为此而来，”国王斟酌了一下，“wakanda原本是个封闭的国家，几乎不与外界有任何贸易往来，自给自足自成体系，虽然如此，国内发展却绝不会落后于人。”

Steve点点头，仅仅说不落后于人就太谦虚了，如果是刚刚醒来的他或许无法明白wakanda和外界的有什么差别，但是在Tony耳濡目染下，即使是他也能看出wakanda的科技发展实际上已经超过了大部分国家。

“但是想必你也感觉到了，形势与过去已大不相同，”国王道，“超级英雄层出不穷，世界已经改变了，任何国家也不能独善其身，这是历史，而我并不打算做违逆它的人。”

Steve明白了：“你想开通和外界的贸易？”

“原本参与联合国的会议也是为此做铺垫，中间虽然出了意外，这个主要目的我却不打算放弃。”T’challa说，“振金是危险的战略性资源，我需要一个值得信任的人，它决不能用于毁灭上。”

“我明白你的意思了，”Steve说，“你想和SI合作，而且你想让我为你牵线。”

接着他有些不解：“你大可以直接联系SI，他们会很乐意和您合作。”

“确实如此，”t’challa说，“但我并不是商人，而美国商人却恰好是世界上最难缠的人群之一。”

“……我不能答应你，”Steve沉默良久道，“很感谢您的信任，但是我决不能再用感情压迫他了，任何与此相关的行为都不能，所以很抱歉，我不能答应你。”

“我并非要求你做什么，只是需要你作为美国队长的威慑。”国王说。

Steve摇了摇头：“您多虑了，Tony是世界上最聪明的人之一，他还有强烈的责任感和同情心，他虽然看上去和您认识的那些黑心商人没什么区别，但世界上他跟他们完全不一样，他从来不会无视别人的痛苦和难处。你肯定也听说过，因为看见了武器带给人们的痛苦，他甚至关闭了SI的武器部门，可以想象那会对他造成多大的损失，但他依然那样做了。他是最好的人，您可以放心与他合作。”

53、

T’challa最终没有勉强Steve，原本他就并不打算依靠“人情”在合作中获得好处，只是对美国商人的信誉感到忧虑，他们甚至会做出将未经测试的武器卖给军方的行为，有什么是他们不敢做的呢？

他选择相信美国队长，更因为前次的接触中钢铁侠并未给他留下坏印象，Tony stark或许冲动了，但是谁能在面对杀死父母的凶手时冷静处理呢？即使是他自己也没能做到这一点。

54、

Steve在第三天接到了Tony的约会邀请。

这几天他并没有做什么，他已经明白假如Tony想要躲避一个人，那么他永远不会被找到，遍布每一个角落的摄像头都是他的眼睛。

Bucky偶尔会在他画画的时候待在旁边，他依然很沉默，却确实慢慢接近那个他所熟悉的好兄弟

和Tony的约会没有想象中那么正式，天才科学家很随意地穿着连帽衫，Steve眼尖地看到拿帽子上有两个可爱的耳朵。

“T’challa说是你向他推荐了我。”Tony一只手搭在椅背上，另一只手轻轻抚摸咖啡杯边缘。

“那并不是我的功劳，”Steve说，“他早有和你合作的意向。”

Tony点了点头，“你猜他是怎么跟我说的。”他露出一个奇怪的笑容：“他说你告诉他我非常聪明，是你见过的人中的前三，我是名副其实的天才发明家，我风趣幽默责任感强，我富有又慷慨，人格魅力超强，独一无二天下无双。”  
他顿了一下:“虽然我也这么觉得，但是连我自己也没有对别人这样说过。”  
他看向Steve：“这是你告诉他的吗？”

Steve有点尴尬，任谁被喜欢的人知道自己曾经在别人面前那样夸他大概都会有些尴尬，但同时他还觉得十分理直气壮，Tony就是这么棒，实际上他比那些形容更棒。

“我从没想过你是这样看我的。”Tony脸上奇怪的笑容变得愉快起来，“当然，我确实像你说的那样棒，T’challa会知道你没有骗他，不过我还是要谢谢你的推荐。”

“你本来就是最合适的人。”Steve说，“在来找我之前，他心里就已经决定跟你合作了。”

Steve知道国王只是来向他要一个保证，佐证Tony确实值得他的信任，实际上只要他和Tony相处一段时间，即使没有Steve的保证也无关紧要。

“不过今天找你并不是为了这个，”Tony说，端起咖啡喝了一小口，“有个问题我一直很好奇，不过以前因为不知道你对我的看法所以一直不敢问。”

Steve有些疑惑。

“ Barnes现在怎么样了？”Tony突然转移了话题。

“……还不错，”Steve说，“国会将他交给我，我会好好看着他不会让他再伤害任何人。”

他那么艰难才将bucky找回来，绝不会再失去这个过去仅有的好兄弟，只要bucky能够证明他可以控制自己，相信不久他们就能重回过去并肩作战的时光。

“是吗，”Tony点了点头，“你还记得吗？Lagos事件之后我让幻视把女巫留在大厦。”

Steve心底一揪，突然觉得心脏有些发冷。

“你认为我拘禁了她。”Tony有些自嘲地笑笑，“毕竟我狂妄自大目中无人，不服管教不听命令，在你心里是个很糟糕的人。”

“如果不是T’challa告诉我那是你的原话，我绝不会相信我在你心里有这么棒。”

Steve隐约知道Tony想要说什么了，同时他也知道不能再让Tony这样误解下去。

“你能接受由自己看管 Barnes却不能容忍我将她关在家里……”

“那不一样，”Steve说，“他们两个不一样，Wanda已经尽力了，她没有做错什么……”

“按照你的说法 Barnes也没有做错什么，他只是身不由己。”Tony站起来，“不过跟你说了半天我也明白了，这跟我是什么样人没有关系。只不过你是他的好朋友，好兄弟，而我什么都不是。”

55、

他们想要认真谈谈的时候话题都会走向令人不快的方向，各方面的差异注定了他们虽然理解却难以认同对方的想法。

看问题的角度不同又怎么会得出令对方满意的结论。

Tony的想法是错误的吗？Steve知道不是的，钢铁侠选择了他认为损害最小的方式。那么Steve是错误的吗？也不是的，美国队长同样选择了他不能妥协的方向。他们都选择了自己认为正确的道路，然后为此奋斗、抗争，不惜与昔日战友为敌。但不得不承认的是，这其中都包含了他们小小的私心。

“这跟你是什么人没有关系，也跟我是不是他的好兄弟没关系，我们只是不能擅自为他们做决定，Tony，这是我从七十年前就一直坚持的，不论是否独裁，我们都不能随意忽视任何人的个人意志。”他没有拦住Tony，在他离开后盯着咖啡杯小声说着。

56、

训练室大门紧闭，强化过很多次的墙壁不断震动。Natasha抱臂靠着墙向不知在门口蹲了多久的Clint问道：“他们一直这样？”

“如果你是指他回来之后就拉着Barnes进了训练室中间一次也没有出来过只有这堵铁罐号称‘就算hulk也不会轻易打破’的墙看上去要撑不住了的话，是的没错。”Clint吐槽，“你肯定不知道队长当时的脸色多可怕。”

该感谢Tony世界一流的隔音设施，否则一整栋大厦的人都没法好好休息了。

“看来他们的谈话并不顺利。”Natasha选择性忽略了他的废话。

“他们的谈话从来没有顺利过。”Clint摊手。

两人一同沉默了片刻，Natasha敲了敲门。

墙壁的震动停下了，Steve打开门，见是Natasha微微露出了笑容，退后一步让Natasha进来。

Clint踌躇了片刻，终于克制不住自己的好奇心跟了进去。

Bucky手臂撑着膝盖大口喘息着，汗水将他稍长的黑发黏成一缕缕，看上去狼狈得可怜。Natasha瞥了他一眼，仅仅一瞬间的目光交接令bucky猛地直起腰。

Steve下意识关心了一句：“Bucky？”

Natasha在他想要过去看情况之前叫住他：“队长。”

“我没事。”bucky声音有些沉闷，他看向Natasha，美丽的女特工没有再分给他任何注意。

“……”Clint将这一幕尽收眼底，并决定向铁罐打小报告。

57、

气氛变得有些微妙，Bucky完全凭借本能的向Natasha靠近了些，Natasha皱了下眉，还是勉强决定忍下他一身的汗臭味。Steve不明所以，歪头询问地看向Clint。

训练室坑坑洼洼的地面和破裂的墙壁清晰地说明了一切，Steve没有想要隐瞒队友的意思，尤其是对于Natasha，这位女特工对人性和感情的理解超过了所有人。

“跟我说说吧，队长，”Natasha说，“你依然坚持自己解决和Tony之间的问题吗？”

Steve沉默不语。

“看上去你需要我的帮助，”Natasha拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“你该知道我会帮助你，一直会。”

“我知道的，Nat，我当然知道，”Steve苦笑，“但是……我不知道该怎么说，太多了，我们之间存在了太多问题，而我们又都不愿意为对方妥协。只有在和他并肩战斗，和他待在一起的时候我才觉得自己是完整的，但是也正是这个时候……Nat，每当这个时候我几乎可以看见Tony和我走上了完全不同的道路，这一切都是我们的性格，经历，身份，眼界造成的，我和他所看重的是完全不同的东西，我不知道……我不知道……”

“Steve，”Natasha打断他痛苦的自语，“那些都不重要。”

“不管你们的性格，经历，身份，眼界有多么大的不同，你会因为这些原因不再爱他吗？你会因为他和你的路不同不再爱他吗？他和你的不同从一开始你就十分清楚了，你从来不是因为你们的相似性才爱上他，而是向往他和你完成不同却同样伟大的人格。”

“你以为我们不知道？Steve，永远不要小看你的队友，那里面是两名特工，一位神灵，一个读心者。Clint，告诉他你的看法。”

“……emmm队长，我应该从来没说过你看着铁罐的眼神一直在祈求他和你说话？尤其是他和别人说话却没有关注你的时候，说真的，我已经不止一次看见你为了和他搭上话而故意说一些冷笑话了。”

“我……”Steve下意识紧张起来，“好吧，我承认我说了些冷笑话，但那是为了能够插入你们的话题，不是为了他，我只是不喜欢那种被排斥在外的感觉……”

“你已经染上他的习惯了，Steve，”Natasha无奈地摇头，“你该明白这说明了什么。”

“……是的，是……”沉默片刻后Steve说道，“你说的不错，Nat。”

“我向往他。”

“你知道，我一直为自由而奋斗，在遇到他之前，我从来没想过还有这样一种生活，不为他人的眼光停留，不被他人的行为影响，也不会被条条框框所束缚，永远随心所欲。这本来是我最讨厌的一种人，但Tony不一样，他拥有足以令人屈服的财富，却将它们用在为灾难中的人们减少损失，他有最聪明的头脑，却从不视平凡人为无用的庸才，他有令人心醉的相貌，却不会用它来迷惑别人。他拥有那么多，却从不会以此来作为胁迫别人的筹码。他的随心所欲，他的不被束缚，永远只用在将世界变得更好上。”

58、

训练室内一时间没有人再说话，没有人，包括Natasha都没有想到美国队长对钢铁侠有这么高的评价。

这与一些媒体对Stark那些标签化的“亿万富翁，天才，花花公子”有些相似，却又完全不同。天才的Stark，富有的Stark，英俊的Stark，无数人这么说着，带着嫉妒和难以察觉的阴暗心理，没有人在意被他谈论的那个人是怎么样的，他可能甚至不知道媒体们为什么要给那个人这样的头衔，也不知道自己的生活中有多少那个人提供的便利，但是有什么关系呢，他有大多数人一辈子都得不到的东西，也必须接受大多数人一辈子都不想要的痛苦经历。

“真是令人无话可说，队长，”Natasha走了两步靠近Steve，给他一个拥抱，“看来是我多管闲事了，但是我必须告诉你，我会支持你的决定。”

“跟我来，有话对你说。”她放开Steve，走到门口时冲着眼巴巴看着的bucky说。

“Nat！”Steve叫住她，“你说的不错，那些都不重要。”

Natasha回头一笑，心情愉快地带着bucky走了出去。

59（伪）、

Clint：你们仿佛忘了我。

59、

与Steve的会面很快令他抛之脑后，那只不过是为数众多的令双方不快的交谈之一，如果每次都在意的话恐怕他连泡在实验室的时间都没有了。只是仍然有些遗憾，Tony stark从来不是个好朋友，能够忍受他这样糟糕的朋友，恐怕只有伟大的Rhodey上校了。

“Mr.stark我看了你在Stark博览会的演讲那真是太棒了，真遗憾我没在现场，否则我绝对是叫的最大声地那个，我说过我是您的粉丝吗？我现在说了。我看到了您的新发明，那实在很棒，May也说她要对您改观了……抱歉刚刚那句可以删掉吗，其实May一直觉得您很可靠……（小声）抱歉May姨但是Mr.Stark真的很好……听说您和复仇者有了新矛盾，你知道，媒体上，虽然我觉得他们在胡说八道，他们根本不了解Mr.stark，我是说……您现在怎么样，很抱歉有段时间没有给您发短信……您会看短信吗……”

“你在干什么？Friday。”Tony一头雾水。

“我认为您现在需要这个，boss。”Friday一本正经的说道。

“不，我不需要。”Tony瞪大眼睛。

“我的判断是，您需要。”Friday说。

“我是boss，我说了算。”Tony气呼呼地坐在椅子上，手指恶狠狠地戳着桌面上旋转的盾牌影响。

过了一会儿他又道：“把语音打开。”

“您是boss，您说了算。”

60、

Peter实在是个很可爱的男孩，他或许年龄尙小，却已经有了自己的一套处事方法，并且很少会因为自己的任性给别人带来麻烦，跟Tony可以说是两种人了。

他回忆自己年轻的时候，那时候父母都还在，却很少会与他进行“亲子间的对话”，所有的父子间的相处都存在于他的想象和同学的交谈中——管束，信任，平等，还有争执与妥协，这就是全部了。

所以当他参考“父子间的相处”和Peter进行一场“长辈与晚辈之间”的指导和交流时，才发现对“管束”，“信任”，“平等”的把握比做出反应堆更难。

幸运的是，比起这些他完全没有经历过的温和的交流，后来发生的那些“争执与妥协”是他所熟悉的。

“我不知道您会不会听到这段语音，但是我还是要说，或许我应该当面说——Mr.stark，我想成为像您这样的人。”

“……（长时间的沉默）Mr.stark说这段话的时候电视上正在播复仇者们造成的损失，他们总是这样，永远只给人们看那些耸人听闻的坏消息，却从来不会报道你们做了哪些好事，我不喜欢这样的媒体，如果是我的话，我更希望能多报道那些因英雄们而得救的人。我相信这个世界更需要这样的声音，就像我，Mr.stark，您曾经救过我——不是这一次，您可能已经不记得了，英雄从天而降消灭坏人……”

“我好像说远了，今天给您发这段语音只是想说很抱歉拒绝了您——我刚刚说出来了吗？Emmm……我不知道您有没有听到，我必须为我的任性道歉，您已经为我铺好了路，我却拒绝了，这样似乎有些不识好歹，我不知道您有没有生气，但是您还是把制服送给我了，（小声）虽然被May姨发现很惊险……Mr.stark，这样说总感觉在抬高自己，我是说……您就像我的英雄，我的F……”

“mute！！！”Tony惊叫着跳起来，工作台上的模型道具哐哐当当掉落在地上。心脏跳动的频率好像它刚刚为进行百米冲刺的运动员供血，而现在它已经对大脑的供氧无能为力。

“他刚刚……他刚刚是说了那个词吗？嗯？Friday？”他用力握住左臂，好像这样就能止住它的颤抖。

“不，boss。他没能说出那句话，因为我被静音了。”Friday毫无波动的打击道。“需要叫医生吗？”

“不，不用。”Tony深深吸气，乱跳的心脏终于平静下来，“这是什么时候的短信？今天？我应该怎么回复他？我们没有那么熟？Shit！这绝对是最糟糕的回复了。”

“需要我现在回复他吗？”

“……”他发了会儿呆才道：“我绝对会是最糟糕的长辈。”

61、

最糟糕的长辈最后决定去见见这个孩子。

他们已经有段时间没有联系，复仇者归来的一系列连锁反应令Tony几乎没有空闲的时间，他花费了大量的时间和金钱去解决媒体和政府方面的刁难，以至于看见Ross那张脸就有种反胃的冲动。最近这方面差不多已经处理完毕，但新一代复仇者和回归复仇者之间的关系依然令人十分头痛。

Peter确实是个可爱的孩子，他年轻又热情，对新事物接受良好，也对早已存在的满含敬意，虽然考虑事情不够周到，却能够凭着一腔热血解决。Tony所能为他做的不过是提供一件制服，或者让他少走些弯路，然而仅仅这些微不足道的帮助也令他满怀感激，将钢铁侠视为人生导师。可Tony并不觉得自己做出了足以担当“导师”之名的指导，Peter所拥有的一切都是他的天性，还有那位美丽的May的教育。假如要说Tony在哪方面还有些自知之明，恐怕只有他一团糟的生活了。

Tony找来的时候Peter正在日常遛弯，被May差点发现蜘蛛侠的身份令Peter老实了一段时间，但很快他就忍不住在纽约的街道游荡起来。和平的时光实在美妙，偶尔抓抓偷自行车的小贼，帮助几位老奶奶过马路，帮助几个粗心的家伙找回自己的手机已经令蜘蛛侠十分高兴了。帮助别人从来不分大小，有人去拯救世界，也有人帮人捡回钱包。

他们去了“皇后区最棒的汉堡店”，然后去了Tony最喜欢的甜品店，最后一起蹲在Peter平时待的高台上一起等着日落。

“我简直不敢相信，Mr.stark，您陪了我一整天吗？”Peter嚼着汉堡口齿不清地说。

“是半天，”Tony纠正，“你知道我很忙，只有半天，不能更多了。”

“hey，需要那么精准吗？一天半天，其实也差不多，有时候对一些事不需要那么认真。”

“你在‘教导’我吗？”Tony将面罩掀起，修剪精致的小胡子上带着细碎的糖霜，他翘起嘴角，半开玩笑的问道。

“什么？不！我没有，”Peter慌张地将抛出去的汉堡接住，在Tony的哈哈大笑下坐回原处，“我是说，您已经陪着我半天了，我可以跟朋友们说你陪了我一整天吗？”他有些不好意思，用力咬了一口汉堡以遮住燃烧起来的脸颊。

“当然可以，kid，”Tony微笑着，“我将长久地陪伴你。”

在你以后的英雄岁月中。

61、

和wakanda的合作十分顺利，没有人能够拒绝一个讨人喜欢的stark，他们天生就知道如何令人产生好感，如果你觉得他令你十分厌烦，只能说明他并不想跟你搞好关系。

T’challa发现自己对Tony好感度有些超标时才意识到这个问题。

这其中固然有着Steve的原因，当你的朋友在你耳边不断夸赞某人，你很难不对他产生好奇，假如那个人又确实如他所说一般，产生好感也不是无法想象的。遗憾的是国内的事务令他不得不提前回去了，虽然无法继续进一步发展友谊，一场朋友间的欢送会却是不可避免的。

想要举办一场聚会并不难，美酒，美食，朋友，足够的空间，热情的音乐构成了一切。Tony没有叫上太多人，Friday可以搞定所有，而他本人也善于活跃气氛，朋友间的聚会更不需要其他人的插足。

Tony叫上了Peter。

蜘蛛侠可以说是新任复仇者的代表了，在美国队长等英雄在外流浪的时候，他几乎成为除Tony以外出现在大众面前最多的英雄，同样的，他也是最受纽约人民欢迎的英雄。

虽然大家基本上已经通过几场战斗熟悉了彼此的性格能力，却仍然没有一个正式的介绍，而这次英雄们的私人聚会就是一个十分好的机会。

Peter性格开朗热情，体贴又细心，十分乐于帮助别人，没有人会讨厌这样一个有责任心孩子。所有复仇者里他是最普通的，出身于普通的家庭，接受普通的教育，也正是因此他和其他英雄们没有任何隔阂。事实也正是如此，在激动地进行了几个后空翻之后，蜘蛛侠很快和他的前辈们打成一片。

这样热闹的聚会以前经常举行，基本上是在一场酣畅淋漓的战斗之后，有时也是花花公子的心血来潮，Tony总是有很多理由让所有人聚在一起，而其他人也总是在抱怨之后愉快的参与其中。

Tony从来不是个大方的人，他可以说服自己理解某些人的无辜，但不代表他要将所有的愤怒遗憾愧疚留给自己。

“我现在可以叫你Tony了。”T’challa端着酒杯走到Tony面前。T’challa理解他，所以他没有问Tony为什么独自待在这里。

后者已经站在阳台上好一会儿了，屋内热热闹闹的场景完全没有影响到他，T’challa从他进来开始就一直在观察着，Tony除了开场的几句介绍了蜘蛛侠以外再也没有跟别人说过话，而其他人也不知出于什么原因没有去打扰他。

“当然，陛下，”Tony微笑着举杯，他今天穿着酒红色的衬衫，外套已经脱下，他没有打发胶，微卷的棕发毛茸茸的一团，显得随性又可爱，“我们已经是朋友了。”

“那么作为交换，叫我的名字如何，”T’challa接口道，在Tony惊讶的眼神下微笑：“朋友？”

62、

T’challa和Tony聊了几句就离开了。他们都收获了一位朋友，并期待着更多的更全面的合作。

不仅仅只有Tony觉得这次聚会是一次好机会，所有人都这么觉得。一切看起来热闹极了，但Tony知道那其实是假象。国王陛下和复仇者们的熟悉程度远不如Tony，自然也没有发现实际上所有人都关注着这片小小的阳台。

他不打算回应队友们满怀期待的目光，在T’challa离开后再次看向窗外。要说有多爱美国人民，好像也并没有，他恐怕是最明白人民的愚昧无知的人之一了，但是每次站在高处这样看着纽约的夜景，就觉得为她付出一切都是值得的。

熟悉的脚步声在他身边停下，Tony歪了歪头，给了对方一个疑惑的眼神。

长久的沉默之后，steve说道：“Tony，我忘了我该说什么了。”

Tony啼笑皆非，只好翻了个白眼以示自己的无语。

“Nat花了两天时间指导我说话的技巧，Clint教了我21世纪大部分笑话和情话，Sam找了很多恋爱的小故事，bucky用行动支持我，虽然他只是坐在我身边盯着Nat，他们还为我写了很长一串稿子，然后让我花了几天时间去把它背下来。”

“在一切准备好了之后他们开始等待一个良好的时机，然后你决定为T’challa举办一个欢送会。”

“你不会知道他们准备的有多么充分，实际上，我觉得如果按照他们说的那样做没有人不会被我说服。”

蜘蛛侠向他将来的队友们展示他自制的蛛丝，然后在鹰眼的起哄中好奇的尝试能够将它射出多远。

“然后呢？”Tony问，“你的准备在哪？”

“我忘了，”Tony发出一声嗤笑，Steve温柔地看着他，“在看到你的时候我就觉得那些都不重要了，Tony，我不懂说话的技巧，不会21世纪的笑话，不明白怎么追心爱的人，我拥有的早已经交到你手上，剩下的你不需要也不在乎。”

他顿了一下，重复道：“我拥有的早已交给你了，是留下还是丢弃，选择权全都在你，Tony，我不想逼你，也不想将我的想法强加于你，我已经这么做过一次，也看到了后果……”

“你知道我现在不可能留下，”Tony挑眉，人群中倒立在桌上的男孩冲他的导师挥了挥手，Tony微微点头，他没有让蜘蛛侠以真实身份面对众人，为了最大程度保证男孩的安全，他更希望知道对方身份的挚友自己。“我以为我表达的已经很清楚了，嗯？”

“当然，”Steve说，“但是咖啡，展览，电影，我还可以邀请我的队友一起，对吗？”

“你以前可没这么会钻空子。”Tony勾起一个笑。

“美国队长的故事里大概没有说过Steve Rogers最初是怎么参军的。”Steve也笑道。

“我很期待，”Tony说，默认了队友们小心翼翼各显神通的偷听，“我很期待Steve Rogers的故事”

在意的事物越来越多，就越来越看不清自己想要什么，但天才总有些别人没有的特权，手中握着所有人都想要的筹码，是跟是弃的主动权就已经握在了手里。

（完）

总而言之，他们算是达成了共识。

Steve和Tony又开始了偶尔一起出去逛展览，喝下午茶的活动；在Clint的强烈要求下所有人默认了每周一次的聚会；Wanda渐渐开始向Tony倾诉一些“青春期的烦恼”，即使Tony并不能给她一个完美的答案；bucky的监督者变成了Natasha，虽然Steve不知道她是怎样做到的，但他决定信任自己的队友。

这就是全部了。Steve想，这就是他一直以来从心底渴望的，有兄弟有朋友，有家人有爱人，在穿越了七十年的光阴后他所有最不能失去的和最想得到的。

他已经足够幸运，在二十一世纪的现在依然有一个人愿意给他一个家。

*

重新获得进出Tony实验室的资格比他想象中要快一点，但是他并没有觉得轻松。

不一样。Steve知道。

表面看起来似乎没有什么区别，两个人安静地待在工作室，Tony会和他的AI管家聊一些新思路，而Steve会回想起一些令他难忘的场景，然后将其记录在纸上。

当他重新坐在自己以前的位置上，看着被细微的光点环绕的Tony，手中握着许久未用的画笔时才发现曾经一直存在却一直被无意识忽略的东西消失了。

他压下心底的不安，垂下眼睛看着自己的新作。

乍看之下和以前没什么不同，英雄们各自为战，同时又隐隐和其他同伴遥相呼应，联盟的成员除了战争机器和黑豹都在现场。他对那场战斗印象深刻，新加入的蜘蛛侠比所有人想象中的还要出色，几乎令人不敢相信他的导师是Tony。

“Tony，能帮我看看这幅画吗？”Steve忽然出声。

Tony歪头看他一眼，没有犹豫地点了点头：“当然，但是你得知道，在我看来你的那些画一点机械美感都没有。”

Steve笑了笑，一直以来他所擅长的都是对气氛的营造，在Tony看来，那些画面恐怕并不符合他的逻辑。

“well，我依然那么帅，”Tony十分愉快地笑了出来——钢铁侠悬停在画面中央，左手的斥力炮对准前方，略带损伤的面甲在阳光下反射出凌厉的光芒，这也是Steve最满意的特写。然后他的目光停留在蜘蛛侠身上，“睡衣宝宝倒是令人意外……不，也不能说是意外，他一直都很……”

最后两个字Steve没有听清，但这短短两句话已经令他明白了自己需要做什么。

年轻的英雄紧紧跟在钢铁侠身边，隐隐呈现保护者的姿态。

这并非偶然，当Steve换一种眼光去回忆的时候才发现蜘蛛侠在战场上的所有行动都是以钢铁侠为中心进行的——年轻的英雄几乎包揽了所有和钢铁侠的互动。

他将那张画作收起来，微笑着邀请Tony：“有兴趣看看我之前的那些画吗？”

他隐约感到的一直存在却不经意间被他忽略的东西，也正是令他找不回曾经和Tony独处的感觉的原因——他和Tony之间的默契，不管是战斗时的还是生活中的，被那个看上去很天真的皇后区小子阻断了。

Tony没有拒绝。于是他们将Steve很久以前的画找了出来，一张张地翻看。

那些画面有他们一起战斗的，一起疗伤的，更多的是一起生活的，早上，中午，晚上，有Tony出现的画面集中出现在晚上，偶尔会出现在大家一起早餐的画面上，有的他在和Clint吵架，有的他打着哈欠从电梯里出来，有的他用可怜兮兮地眼神对着pepper求情，有的他神色专注的凝视着战甲投影。再后来没有其他场景，仅仅是Tony的一个表情，一个眼神。

如果不是这次突如其来的危机感，连Steve都不会想到原来自己画过这么多的Tony。

Tony的表情渐渐从调侃变得认真，然后趋于柔和吗，他不自觉扬起一个笑来，带着微不可查的一点得意。

他们一起翻到了最后一幅，依然是晚餐的场景，不同的是所有人都白发苍苍。

Tony的扫视了一遍，问道：“你把自己画在哪了。”

Steve顺着Tony的视线扫了一眼画纸，提笔在Tony身边画了一个自己。

“现在他在这了。”

*

“boss，您到底是怎么想的？”这不是AI该问的问题，作为一个工具，她存在的意义只是执行创造者的命令

“我需要想什么？”Tony反问，他眉梢轻轻动了动，Friday知道他的内心远不如表面上那样平静。

“Mr.Rogers在努力追求您。”该停下来了，这已经超出了她该管的范围。

“是的，他很努力了。”Tony说。

Friday以为他会继续说些什么，然而接下来他没有再提到这个话题，好像那句话已经是终结。

他到底是什么意思？Friday想不明白，人类的感情太复杂了，她搭载的感情模块远远不足以解析这种高难度的问题。

“他很努力了。”Tony想起Steve白天的邀请，露出一个笑容，虽然那只是Steve一个不经意地小动作，可能连他自己都没想清楚自己为什么要这么做，但是却令Tony觉得真正看到了Steve Rogers。

他又想起那些“Steve Rogers的故事”，如果不是本人亲口所说，绝不会有人相信作为道德标杆的美国队长会干出伪造档案的事来。

但是当然了，Steve从来是坚定自我的人，当他认定一件事情，即使全世界都站在对立面也不能阻止他的决心。

Friday沉默下来，她知道队长的计划和决心，知道所有人都在观望两人间的进展并真心祝福他们，知道pepper在挣扎中做出了不支持、不反对的决定，知道Rhodey无条件支持boss。

她明明该是最了解boss的“人”，却在收集了越来越多的资料之后更加无法确定boss的选择。

就这样吧。她将从出生到现在收集到的boss的信息从Jarvis留给她的数据库中挑出来另开一片区域小心存放。

她和JARVIS的数据库中boss的行为模式很多都自相矛盾，那么将它们分开保存，然后同时开始计算，相互比对，就会得出正确的结……

Friday“看”着自己的计算结果——

Boss的感情问题还是不要参与了。她默默将所有数据丢进了隔离区，并决定在她的创造者做出决定前都不再考虑这个问题。

END


End file.
